Curse Of The God Of Love
by NekoInAhat
Summary: A God of Love in training gets one wish or favor on their 90th birthday, what happens when one uses it for personal entertainment? Crack pairings? Yaoi. Yuri? Seriously idiotic moments? Gender bending? Maybe all of them! Rated for swearing and drinking.
1. Chapter 1

"It is your birthday one more decade before you are of age to take my place." A woman with shimmering gold hair says to a younger girl with pink hair with lots of pink highlights and low lights.

"Yes I know." She nods.

"You get one wish or favor." The older woman says.

"Really?" The girl says wide eyed.

"Yes anything." She says.

The girl smiles wickedly, "I already know what I want and what city to use."

~Death the Kids POV~

I walk to the Death room. Father had called Stein, Maka, Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, BJ, Spirit, Marie, Azusa, and me to an emergency meeting.

I enter, "So we're all here." Father says hoping.

"Why are we all here?" Liz asks.

"Well~ You all know about death gods right? Like me and Kid." Father says and we all nod.

"What does that have to do with anything father?" I ask.

"Well there are other forms of gods. Like the one we are here to discus the Gods of Love." Father says.

"The gods of love?" Maka says.

"All new Gods of Love get one wish or favor when they only have one decade left until maturity. The newest one has made an odd and horrible for us wish. Probably very amusing for her though."

"What did she wish for!" Maka says thinking of the worst.

"Death City as a place to make then couples. No one is excluded not even me. Also to warn you if you can't escape quick enough the new god loves Yaoi," All the guys mouths drop.

"I don't want to be in love with another guy!" We all scream.

"And she also is a fan of Yuri too."

"But she's a girl wouldn't that make her bi?" Liz asks.

"No, she just thinks its cute is what the current God of Love said." Then a image of a woman with gold hair and forest green eyes appears in a mirror.

"The new God I don't know what to make of her. She's scheming to have as many people of importance and enemies of Shibusen as possible in Death City." The woman says worridly.

"All we can hope is she works fast enough to make sure they don't cause damage."

~Maka's POV~

I sense people approaching Death City quickly and some appear inside the city.

"People are here!" I shout worridly.

"They're all here." A female voice says and a red shimmering shield appears around Death City.

"Ello everyone! I'm the gonna be God of Love. All the regular citizens do not see this only the players in my wish can see this. Well sorry people I lied to to get them here. Noah and his companions and Asura. I'm happy Eruka, Free, and Mizune were already here! Well prepare to be in love with those you never thought you would ever feel that way for~" The female voice says laughing.

"She's already there! I'm sorry you are all on your own. Don't let Ai see you with anyone you wouldn't want to be in love with." The woman says before disappearing from the mirror.

~Ai's POV~

"Instructor is no fun! I need inspiration!" I say leaning back on my heart I was sitting on. I didn't like its methodicalness. I look and see a cute boy walking down a street he looked freaked out. He was Crona one of the few I picked out. I see him walking in the direction of Noah's group.

"This is gonna be good~" I say and jump down to a near by roof top.

~Crona's POV~

The girl's voice had freaked me out. I didn't know how to deal with falling in love with somebody. I see Noah and everyone who worked with him.

"I don't know how to deal with this." I say seeing them. I try summoning Ragnarok.

"Sorry~ Rags won't work right now! Don't worry I'll make sure they don't hurt you." The girls voice says.

"A Shibusen student." Giriko says pointing at me.

"Oh no." I say wide eyed.

"Its the black blood user isn't it." Noah says walking up to me.

"Cute!~" The voice says she jumps down from a building her choppy pink hair with the different shades in it says jumping down.

"I think I'll make this a one sided pair just as a good show." She winks and forces Noah to swallow something. She laughs smiles and winks at everyone and leaves.

"Don't rape him by the way Noah!" She yells as she leaves.

"What did she just say?" Giriko says eyes wide freaked out at what she might have done. I see Gopher look jelous and surprised when Noah grabs me and kisses me.

~Maka's POV~

"What are we supposed to do know enemies are in Shibusen." I ask.

"Hello~" A girl says with choppy hair that was pink in varies shades. Her hair made Kid's eye twitch a song I think it was I like it loud by Mhay Marie, "My name is Ai and you should find Crona before this one person I made fall in love with him rapes him." She says laughing rubbing the back of her head lightly, "Also Rags is not gonna be working for another hour sooo."

"You're going to be the God of Love! You are so asymmetrical! It's disgusting!" Kid yells pointing at her.

"Shut up lines or I'll make you and your DAD fall in love." She says eye twitching.

"How would you do that!" Kid says.

"Same way I made Noah fall in love with poor Crona. You guys should really try finding him." She says.

"Noah is in love with Crona! I have to find him before something bad happens!" I say wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Maka but I'm not helping you. Noah's group is all guys I don't want to be put with one of them." Soul says. I growl at not having a weapon.

"I'll be you're weapon to save Crona! Sis isn't going outside so Kid won't go anywhere!" Patty volinteers laughing.

"Thanks Patty." I thank her. She turns into her pistol form and we sync easily. Well at least there is one good thing going on today.

We run outside and I see Crona hiding in an alley.

"Crona!" I call waving to him.

"Maka!" He says and runs over to me, "The weird lady came when Noah's group came then made Noah eat something then Noah kissed me!" Crona says hurriedly.

"Noah kissed you?" I say jaw slacked.

"I told you I made them fall in love!" Ai yells from in the sky.

"Crona dearest!" I turn and see Noah doing a wonderful impression of papa running towards Crona.

"Die! Your never going to take Crona's innocence! Maka-Shot!" I yell shooting at Noah who falls down and losses his hat.

"Hahaha! We made him fall!" Patty laughs turning back into her human form.

"Noah-Sama!" Gopher yells running towards Noah, "Your hat!"

"My hat!" Noah says as his hat blows away, "My haaaat! That was my last one!" Noah says falling on his knees one hand outstretched towards the blowing away hat one hand on his heart, "Gopher get me my hat."

"But its so far away." Gopher says looking at speak of a hat.

"I don't care go get it." Noah says.

"Oh is that Crona." Gopher says pointing at Crona who was hiding behind Kid who went after Patty because he didn't like having just one weapon.

"Crona my love!" Noah says doing yet another impression of papa it was slightly creepy like seeing papa right next to Noah.

"Wait papa! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised.

"Maka!"

"Crona!" The both do the same skip leap thing but to different people.

"What did you do to him?" Kid asks Ai.

"Spirit? Nothing."

"No! Noah!" Kid says.

"Oh... nothing much just force fed him the love God's special love candy. Only $100,000,000,000 dollars each." She says holding up a little bottle filled with different pastel colored candies.

"He's really scary! Now run Crona-Kun run!" Patty yells at Crona.

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona says looking scared.

"Aww! Woobie moment!" Ai says video taping Crona, "To the you of tube!"

"Cronaaaaa!" Noah continues yelling running at Crona.

"Gaaaah!" Crona yells freaked out.

"Kid symmetrical chop!" Kid yells using Liz and Patty in gun form to hit Noah on the head leaving a indent and smoke coming from said indent.

"Thank you Kid-Kun." Crona says.

"Gopher get whoever just hit me on the head!" Noah says shooting up.

"Kid did you hit him too hard." Ai asks Kid, "He didn't notice you said your name when you hit him."

"Yes Noah-Sama." Gopher says, "Gopher chop!" Gopher says using a cinder block like I use a book.

"Damn that hurt." Kid says from the ground.

"And stay down Shinigami!" Gopher yells stepping on Kid's head.

"Wow now that would be a crack pairing." Ai says to me.

"Yeah it would more so then Noah and Crona." I say to her.

"No way!" Kid and Gopher scream at Ai crossing their arms to form a x in front of them.

"I have my Crona!" Noah says holding Crona.

"I-I don't know how to deal with older men holding me." Crona says.

"The correct term for older people having a romantic relationship with people under the age of 18 is a pedophile Crona." Ai tells him.

"You're cruel." I say.

"Yep and you shall feel that cruelness too I don't discriminate." Ai says smirking, "Well good bye for now little ones!" She says disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

~Kid's POV~

"Get off me!" I yell trying to push Gopher off me.

"No! Noah-Sama told me to keep you away from him and Crona!" Gopher yells at me.

"I have to save Crona!" I yell kicking Gopher and grabbing Crona.

"Thank you Kid, again." Crona says.

"We should leave before Ai comes back and makes more odd pairings." Maka says and I agree.

We walk to the Death room.

My jaw drops at what I see.

Cliff hanger! Mwhahaha! Reveiw and I'll post the next one in a jiffy! It will probably help that by the time I post this chapter I will have written at least the next chapter. No flames or my sister will come after you with Giriko in chainsaw form on fifth gear. Sister and Giriko: Flesh will fly! *high five each other*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well this is the next chapter I have to restart this I had a good bit done until my laptop restarted suddenly and I lost it and the end of the last chapter. Well my sister nearly choked me after reading the end of the last chapter. She grabbed my T-Shirt and it choked me. That was ow. Well more crack pairings and random moments. Well at the end of this chapter a new OC will be mentioned she will officially come in on the third chapter. So story start!

Warning: Crack pairings, Yaoi, Yuri, idiotic moments galore.

Pairings: NoahxCrona and now Shinigami-SamaxAsura

~Kid's POV~

"Father!" I yell my eyes wide father and the kishin were making out, fathers mask was pushed to the side so he could make out with Asura but we couldn't see any of his face.

"How!" I say mouth wide looking at Ai who was sitting on top of the mirror.

"The power of love!" She says hyperly.

"Hello~" Father says now standing up mask in its proper place.

"Shinigami-Sama what happened after we left to save Crona from Noah?" Maka asks.

"Well Asura came so I commanded everyone to leave~ We fought for awhile until Ai-Chan came and forced us to eat something~ Now Asura and I are in love~!" Father says as he and Asura hug.

"Okay WTF." Maka says totaly out of character.

"My cutest yet creepiest couple I shale ever make." Ai says sighing.

"What's going on Black Star and me saw you guys come in he- Is that Shinigami-Sama and Asura making out?" Soul asks and Black Star spits out his soda.

"Yep~ My best peice of art yet!" Ai says happily.

"What the heck did we miss." Soul asks.

"Well lots of people hitting each other and Kid and Gopher fighting I video taped it if you want to see." Ai says.

"If it was girls with big boobs yes Kid and Gopher no." Soul says.

"Tsubaki and Patty I would watch!" Black star laughs.

"Super Maka-Chop! Don't talk that way about Patty or Tsubaki!" Maka yells at the now bleeding ninja on the ground.

"Hey Maka Tsubaki and Patty in a cat fight would be hot they both have huge chests." Soul says and Maka Super Maka-Chops him too.

"Perverts." Maka seethes.

"Hahaha! They're bleeding!" Patty yells laughing.

"They are perverts." Ai says kicking them, "Okay so I have to get thinking about my next pairing. I think it will be Yuri." Ai says looking around.

~Maka's POV~

I notice Ai looking at me and Patty and smiling, "Kawaii! Super kawaii!" Ai shouts happily as she shoves a Love Candy in my mouth.

"Yay! Candy!" Patty says eating it.

"No! I thought I could avoid this until the seventh chapter! Nooo!"

~Kid's POV~

"You made Maka and Patty a pair?" I ask Ai.

"They were the only girls in the room." Ai shrugs.

"Patty and Maka a nonyaoi pairing?" Soul and Black Star says jumping up.

"Shut up perverts we're watching a movie!" Maka yells at them.

"Man Noah was all over Crona and Shinigami-Sama and Asura were making out but the girls just watch movies." Soul says.

"Yeah because I just like Yuri cause some pairings embody cuteness." Ai says.

"This is lame we're out." Soul and Black Star turn around.

"I think I'll check on all the other people!" Ai says happily, "Good luck Kid hopefully for you you can stay by yourself for a while!" She says disappearing.

~Ai's POV~

"Huh where should I look." I say tapping my chin. I look down and see Giriko and Justin fighting actual just Giriko yelling at Justin. I giggle, perfect.

"Hiyah guys!" I say walking up to them.

"You're that girl that did something to make Noah kiss that black blood kid!" Giriko yells.

"The one and only~" I say happily.

"Stay the heck away from me I don't want to know who you'd pair me with!" Giriko yells.

"Sorry I already have a pair in mind. Sorry." I say smiling and in two minutes I leave, "Man apparently Yaoi is easier than Yuri."

"I'm so bored!" I yell clawing at me hair, "I need everyone in one place so I don't just have to wander around!" I yell on my knees.

"So how does that work?" I hear someone say. I turn and see Spirit the only actual scythe Death Scythe and Stein.

"Awesome!" I yell happily, "Hihi!" I say walking over to them.

"Oh if it isn't the future God of Love." Stein says.

"Don't worry I'm not pairing right now so you two are safe. I'm just collecting information." I say smiling.

"Okay." Stein says raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored! and hungry! Feed me!" I yell and people stare Stein and Spirit look at eachother.

~Someone's POV(A/N: I was listening to Sexting by Jeefree Star while I was writing this part XD)~

A girl with mane like white hair with black strips going down in random points in her hair stands on in the middle of a desert.

A blue plaid hat flies towards her. It flies right into her face and a bit of spaghetti sauce that was on the hat gets on her face.

"Cool free hat." She says putting it on.

"So that's where its going on." She says pulling her back pack with a teddy bear as the main compartment. The teddy bear wasn't just any bear it was pedo bear she throws it and it turns into a suit case and she jumps on it.

Yeah the end of this chapter. Man odd chapter a lot shorter than the last but I did write this all in like two hours so don't hate me. Flamers will get killed by Justin. His eyes are like the eyes of soulless dead children XD. Not Bob(my sister): Yay my OC appears! NekoInAhat: Yeah you wanted her in here. So next chapter will probably be longer. I just got bored of writing and want to sleep it is 1:24 A.M. or 0124 in military time. Also I will be writing a one-shot on where the heck Noah's hat was through the entire chapter. It will be filled with crackish stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: XD I'm writing this on the way to BC pizza because I dropped dinner I also made dinner. It was really good too . Some of it survived and was still in the container it was cooked in. Well next chapter! Just so all you readers know I do not plan ahead in this story all I plan ahead is couples and a couple OC's I might also have a random idea when I'm doing something and will add it to this so enjoy!

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galoir!

Parings: So far NoahxCrona, GirikoxJustin, Shinigami-SamaxAsura, minor MakaxPatty

Public responses to reviews(because it makes me happy when people publicly show what they think of reviews)

Kara Black: Thank you for the first review! And another of the randomness and crack pairing loving community!

Dino Kid: Thanks for the awesome and I am updating soon(if I could update this soon every chapter but spotty internet time stops me) well I got nothing now

~Ai's POV~

"I'm stuffed." I say rubbing my stuffed stomach.

"We're all happy you aren't hungry but did you have to eat all my food?" Stein asks.

"Yep! But this keeps both of you off my list for six couples~" I say happily standing up, "Thanks for the food." I say walking out.

I hum walking down the street, "Ah peace Noah chasing Crona, Giriko and Justin making out, and Kid and Gopher fighting again." I say sighing.

"That isn't peaceful." Liz says as she walks over to me.

"Hi Liz!" I say waving happily.

"So you made Patty and Maka a pairing?" Liz asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I wanted to make a pairing because I was bored and I hadn't made a Yuri couple yet and Patty and Maka were the only girls in the room they also were 89% compatible." I say shrugging.

"They seem happy just wanted to tell you that they went to Death Bucks yesterday." Liz says.

"Coffee!" I scream jumping up and down.

"Do you want coffee?" Liz asks I nod my head with puppy dog eyes, "Fine follow me."

"Thank you!" I say happily and follow her to Death Bucks.

~Kid's POV~

My eye twitches, "So HE is living with us?"

"Yes~" Father says.

"So why is Noah and GOPHER also here?"

"Because they have no where else to go and we have plenty of room!" Father says happily, "Now you have to start becoming okay with Asura! Its not nice to be mean to your parents!"

"Father I have no relation to Asura." I say calmly.

"Well we are dating and I'm waiting a week before I ask Asura to marry me."

"I'm going to kill Ai when I see her next." I swear to myself.

"Noah-Sama I don't want to live with the Shinigami brat!" Gopher yells.

"You have to we have to be good so I can stay with my Crona." Noah says.

"Stay away from Crona pedophile!" I yell down the hall Noah was becoming a constant annoyance.

"Shini-Kun!" I hear and see Asura wearing a blouse and skirt jumping and hugging father.

"Shini-Kun?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I LOVE COFFEE!" I hear a voice say it was Ai.

"Ai remind me to never buy you coffee again." Liz says.

"Hello Noah! Gopher!" She says hyperly a minute later she walks in the room, "You guys are getting along great! I can't wait to see you two get married! Remember to invite me to the wedding!"

"I hate you!" I yell at Ai.

"For what?" She ask innocently.

"You made my father and Asura fall in love!" I yell.

"They had 99.9999% compatibility for your information and the Love Candy I gave them wore off two hours ago. They really do like each other I just gave them a push in the right direction." She says, "I fiddled with the candy to much and it wore down how long it lasted."

"What about Noah and Crona they could not be compatible." I say.

"That I will not tell." She says winking, "Shinigami-Sama could I please go to Shibusen?"

"Sure Ai-Chan~ I can't deny a god in training~ you also got me and Asu-Chan together~" Father says.

"Thank you!" She says happily, "Yay! I can learn more to make more pairings! I love you guys!"

"So Ai were are you staying?" Liz asks her.

"I'm staying with Maka!" Ai says I sigh in releif she wasn't staying here.

"If you want to you can stay here." Liz says.

"Sorry but if I did I would be running around like an idiot half the time and breaking stuff. I do that in large places."

"Okay." Liz says, "Watch out for Blair."

"Okay Liz!" She says saluting then leaving.

"I'm so glad she isn't staying here." I sigh.

"Kid you know its good to be on a God of Love's good side it means you are more likely to find your soul mate. Also she's less likely to put you in an immediate pairing with anyone if you're on her good side."

~Maka's POV~

I hear knocking, "Maka." Another couple knocks, "Maka." Another couple knocks, "Maka." Another couple knocks, "Maka."

I answer the door and it's Ai.

"Hi Ai this is Soul and my apartment. Watch out for Blair." I tell Ai.

"Liz told me already." She says smiling.

A new room mate? Nyaa~ I hear a female voice say, Blair I think sourly.

~Ai's POV~

I hear a female person say something then a girl with purple hair gold eyes a hat and really revealing clothing hug me my face going into her chest.

It is hard to breath though someone's boobs I can tell you that much especially when that person has D cups.

Maka-Chop! Maka yells hitting the person on the head with a book.

Maka was that necessary I may have not been able to breath but still she probably has brain damage now.

Blair doesn't have a brain. Maka says.

Oh so that's Blair. I say then help Blair up, Hi my name is Ai in ten years I'm going to become the new God of Love. I tell her.

So you're the girl who was speaking. I'm Blair a cat with strong magical powers! Nyaa~ She says.

Aww! What do you look like in cat form? I ask I loved cats.

Blair will show Ai-Chan! Nyaa~ She says and in a poof of smoke Blair was a cat.

Cute! I yell hugging her, "I love kitties!"

"You seriously like her?" Maka asks.

"Yep! I love cats and she talks which makes it twice as awesome!" I say happily.

"Ai-Chan's a God of Love?" Blair asks me.

"In ten years I will be!" I say happily.

"How old are you know?"

"90."

"Wow I didn't see that coming." Maka says wide eyed, "I thought you were like 15."

"We age slowly and go into retire ment which starts when we're 400 we stop aging even before retirement. We age really slowly. When we look 21 we are like 100 years old."

"So Gods of Love look young forever?" Blair asks.

"Yeah we live a long time but retire quickly though I'm not giving up my seat that fast. Only 300 years is too little time. The only reson Gods of Love retire so quickly is because they worry about someone coming to kill them but I don't care. I'm fine thats why I'm fine with doing this." I say shrugging, "So how's things going with Patty?"

"The Love Candy wore off hours ago now we're just closer friends." Maka says and I nod.

"I fiddled to much they usually last around 5 years." I tell them.

"Can I have one and use it on my little scythe boy?" Blair asks.

"No I have special plans for Soul." I say and then start laughing like a maniac.

"Okay I do not want to know what that laugh was about." Soul says as he walks in.

"Yeah you don't." I say smiling evily.

"Okay I'll be going to Black Stars house." Soul says as he leaves.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Maka asks.

"Fish!" Blair says happily.

"Not you Blair Ai." Maka says.

"How about tuna I haven't had fish in a while." I say shrugging.

"Thank you Ai-Chan!" Blair says hugging me again.

"I'm not a huggy thing!" I yell flailing my arms.

"Maka-Chop!"

Okay sorry new OC didn't make it this chapter but I promise that in the next chapter she will be in it. I just had to end it here. Also tommorow is Ai's first day at Shibusen! The horror! What will she do? Find out in the next chapter of Curse of The God of Love! Also review it makes me feel loved and you get a cookie and a plushie of your favorite Soul Eater character or if we are all out a hunter from left 4 dead plushie or an actual hunter to keep away all those annoying sales people! So well goodbye little for now little ones as Ai said in the first chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy birthday to me! Yay! I'm finally a teenager! I'm 13! Yahoo! As Black Star would say! Well the OC Isa will be coming in this chapter. She is an OC my sister came up with and wanted in here. You'll learn more about her later on. And le gasp! She as ties to Shinigami-Sama and Kid! Also XD this is chapter 4 and my birthday is October 4th. Damn I just gave out my birth year and the date. Damn. Okay identity thieves don't steal my flipping identity! Also know it is like weeks away from my birthday I just wrote this on my birthday, and now I'm getting paid by my sister t write these so good for me!

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galore! Also OOC parts are common, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and lots of others.

Parings: So far NoahxCrona, GirikoxJustin, Shinigami-SamaxAsura, SoulxBlack Star moment in here

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters they belong to Atsushi Okubo who I finally memorized the name of. All I own is Ai and the current God of Love in this who has no name. Isa belongs to my sister Not Bob.

Responses to reviews(even though only two people have been reviewing but I still love getting their reviews^.^)

Kara Black: Yep Asura in a skirt XD. And there's a BSxSoul moment! Short but funny!

Dino Kid: Thank you for reviewing again!(It's hard to write responses when your in your room and have dial up so you can't use internet in your room thus having to remember the reviews. Well now I have internet so I can respond fully! With the Love Candy maybe it ran out maybe it didn't (I already decided which XD you'll be surprised by what I picked) Also I love Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 they are awesome games I watch my sister play them because I suck at them. Also thank you for the complement on the story. This story basically writes it self I just type for it cause stories don't have hands XD

Sailor Sofia: Yay I did suspense! Thank you for loving this! I'm happy people like it(besides my sister who pays me to read the chapters before I post them)

~Ai's POV~

"This place is huge!" I yell pointing at the huge building known as Shibusen. I was late. It was already 12:34 P.M. Maka and Soul were probably already here. I sigh. I was always sleeping in.

~Soul's POV~

Me and Black Star waited for the new student Stein said was coming at the front enterence.

"Curse you damn stairs!" A girl yells. I see pink hair and it was a bed headed Ai. She looked exusted, "Next thing I see I'm going to beat the shit out of." She says looking mad then her eye twitches, "Damn why didn't I remember that when I was at the bottom of the steps." She says sighing.

"So are we fighting her?" I ask Black Star.

"She is a God and if I fight her I will have surpassed a God!" He yells.

"You saying you can beat me?" She asks her eye twitching.

"Hell yeah I can!" Black Star yells.

"I could beat you up one eye closed and an arm behind my back! But because I like getting things over with quickly I'll fight you full on! And you can have Soul fighting with you too!"

"Fine lets fight!" Black Star yells.

"You go first." She says smirking hands on her hips.

"Okay!" Black Star yells running at her. Black Star tries sending his Soul Wavelength into her but she jumps up and lands on his shoulders. Pushing off and Black star falls on his face.

"Come on! A ninja has to be better than that!" Ai mocks him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Black Star yells trying to punch her but she leans back back flipping kicking him in the jaw as she lands on her hands spinning around to kick Black Star in the chest.

"Gods of Love all have to be good fighters to stay alive." Ai says winking, "I'm not even using my full power yet!"

"And I'm fighting you full power? I'm going easy on you because you're a girl!" Black Star yells laughing.

"I'm not the only girl." Ai smirks and Black Star had turned into a girl.

"What the heck did you do!" Black Star yells.

"Love god magic~" Ai says happily, "I learned it during my apprenticeship!"

"Turn me back!" Black Star yells.

"Nope~" Ai yells.

"Do it!" Black Star yells attacking Ai as she dodges laughing her butt off. Just then I notice everyone else was there too. Even Shinigami-Sama, Asura, Noah, Gopher, Giriko, and Justin.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Giriko asks.

"I bet Ai-Chan~" Shinigami-Sama says, "She beat me in an arm wrestling contest. She bit me~ It hurt alot. She has very sharp K-9's."

"Ai bit!" Ai yells biting Black Star's head.

"My head! Let go!" Black Star yells running around.

"Never!" Ai somehow yells around his er... her head.

"Get off me!" Black Star yells now a guy again.

"Not until you give up! Other wise I'll break your head!"

"Fine just get off!" Black Star yells.

"Thank you." Ai says brushing herself off.

"Well at least you didn't get your skull split open." I say to Black Star.

"Okay I'm sick of waiting." Ai says and me and Black Star look at her only to have her hands shoved down our throughts.

~Maka's POV~

Marie, Tsubaki, and I all had our jaws dropped watching what looked just like what Soul and Black Star did when they fought Kid when he first came to Shibusen.

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"Soooul!"

"Blaaack Star!"

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"Soul!"

"Black Star!" Then they finally reach each other and hug crying tears of manly joy or not so manly joy.

Then we hear psychotic laughter.

"Isa-Chan when did you get here?" Shinigami-Sama asks the girl with a body type similar to Blair's but with white mane like hair with black streaks in random places.

"5 minutes ago but you all don't like me so much you ignored me." She says fake crying.

"Hi!" Ai yells from next to Black Star and Soul.

"Are you Ai?" She asks Ai, "Oh wait that's a stupid question you just shoved your hands down those to boys throughts and they started acting all... yeah."

"Yep I'm Ai!" She says nodding, "So what cha here for?"

"Short vacation. Wanted to check on some people I know and I heard you were making crack pairings so I just had to watch."

"Well I put Shinigami-Sama and Asura-Kun together." Ai says smiling.

"Shinigami-Sama can I come to the wedding?" Isa says sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure Isa-Chan anything for the God of Destruction and person who baby-sitted Kid. You even sat on him~"

"That was an accident. I got stuff in my eyes and fell over. Stupid dusty house." She says, "So where is Kid? Is it him." She says pointing at Kid, "Or him." She says pointing at Gopher, "They both look so alike, "Oh what the heck I'm going to hug both of them." Isa says grabbing both of them and hugging them around their necks making them turn blue.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Gopher says.

"Well you look like Kid except less symmetrical and no white lines." Ai says.

Isa hugs Gopher then Kid then hugs them both, "Hm. I don't know which I like hugging more." She then hugs Noah then Ai.

"Hm.." She says thinking then hugs Shinigami-Sama, "once again you are the best to hug. I mean you're all warm and stuff. I mean you feel like a furnace." Isa rants.

"Is that a compliment?" Giriko asks.

"Yes yes it is. Or is it." She says laughing again and I see Ai sneaking off but then she punts a random suitcase down the stairs but before it went down the stairs it turned into a very angry looking teddy bear.

Ai then picks it up and pokes it, "This thing is fluffy. I wonder what it is." She says holding it upside down by its foot.

"Put me down idiot!" It yells at her, "Put me down fla-mghf!" He gets cut off by Ai shoving her hand in its mouth and digging around and she pulls out a bottle of Love Candy.

"I found it! I knew it was in there!" She says happily jumping.

"My candy!" Isa yells grabbing it, "This things are awesome and Lovey sometimes gives me discounts on them." She says eating one.

"Lovey?" Everyone but Asura, Shinigami-Sama, Ai, and Isa ask.

"Lovey is the current God of Love." Isa says.

"That is her name?" Kid asks.

"No Kid the current God of Love doesn't give out her name so no one knows it not even Ai who has known her since she moved to that God of Loves house when she was 10." Shinigami-Sama says.

"Yeah I call her Lovey and Ai calls her instructor." Isa says hugging Kid.

"I call her Lovey too and Asu-Chan calls her well he avoids her." Shinigami-Sama says.

"She's too serious." Asura says.

"Yeah Instructor is too serious I've been wondering who stuck a metal pole up her butt." Ai says waving her hand.

"I think it was the God of Giraffe's for saying that we didn't need a giraffee God." Isa says.

"M-maka? What are Soul and Black Star doing?" Crona asks.

Cliff hanger! Its probably not much of a cliff hanger but hey I can post it! Nyahahahaha! So what are Soul and Black Star doing? It probably won't be too perverted because this is rated T and I'm too lazy to change it! Please review because reviews are loved and with each review is a free thing of duct tape so do it for the duct tape! Also you can request couples for small moments and such because as Ai said in the first chapter, "Instructor is no fun! I need inspiration!" Also from that quote we get that Instructor is a stick in the mud.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well right now I'm avoiding cleaning. Yep just sitting in my bed typing while my sister and parents do whatever they want! Also flies are annoying and so are wasps. One landed in my hair that thing died by being hit with a holographic bookmark, fly swatter, and being smashed in a medical dictionary on the word 'sting' and then getting cut in half with a vegetable knife. That is why bugs should not go near me the only bugs I'm nice to are spiders and praymantices(Sp). Seriously I like spiders I let a little jumping spider(I thought it was cute) crawl on my leg for minute before I had to get back to work and I wanted it off the back of my shirt. So off of the mindless rant on bugs on to writing this story. Also in chapter 1 I forgot to put after Ai threatens to couple Kid and Shinigami-Sama there was supposed to be a voice that sounded like it was miles away saying "Do it!" but I forgot to add it. If you were wondering it was Isa...

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others, also drinking and getting drunk.

Parings: So far NoahxCrona, GirikoxJustin, Shinigami-SamaxAsura, and any other pairng I want to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own my OC's(Ai, Instructor/Lovey, The Giraffe God) and Love Candy. Isa is owned by my sister along with pedo bear.

Responses to Reviews:

None right now I'm posting this as a bonus to all who read because I'm nice want a lake of suspense to laugh at and hey its fun to write!

~Maka's POV~

I look at Black Star and Soul making out it may be partially Ai's fault for giving them the Love Candy but they could have gone somewhere other than here, Crona and Thunder and Fire were here! I cover Crona's eyes and turn him around, "Nothing Crona. Who wants to take Crona to get ice-cream?"

"I will!" Noah and Isa say.

"Anyone else?" I ask I was not leaving Crona with those two psychos.

"I'll come ice-cream is awesome!" Ai says jumping up and down it looked like she was about to fall down the steps a couple times.

"I will come to make sure Noah doesn't do anything to Crona." Kid says.

"I'm going with Noah-Sama." Gopher says.

"Okay so go take Crona to get ice-cream Kid can pay." I say pushing them away so I could Maka-Chop those boys to hell. I pull out my thickest book, the worlds largest dictionary. Liz gave it to me as a joke gift and to see Soul's face go white worried that I'd use it on him.

I walk over to Soul and Black Star, "Maka-Chop!" I yell hitting them both on the head. They both fall to the ground heavily bleeding then they wake up.

"God's first kiss was not supposed to be a boy!" Black Star yells gargling mouth wash.

"That was not cool!" Soul says also gargling.

"You two are idiots." I say I think I had flames around me.

They gulp, "Wh-why?" Soul manages to stutter.

"Crona was here during your make out session." I say smiling and their eyes go wide.

"Ai made us!" They yell.

"I had Love Candy and I didn't make out with Patty." I say and they looked petrified, "Super-Maka-Chop!" I yell hitting them again.

~Crona's POV~

My eyes shift around. Isa was strangling Gopher and Kid-Kun saying it was a hug. Ai was shoveling ice-cream in her mouth saying she just had a 'starving animal complex' I wonder what that is. Noah was eating ice-cream too. I was happy no one was noticing me until I see Ai sneaking a scoop of ice-cream towards me until she shoves it in my mouth. She was good at putting stuff in peoples mouths whether they liked it or not.

It was strawberry. Everyone looks at me. Ai looked accomplished.

~Kid's POV~

Ai had just shoved ice-cream in Crona's mouth and there was a little bit on the side of his mouth from some of Ai's ice-cream missing his mouth.

"Dang~ I used to be able to get all the ice-cream inside someone's mouth. At least it's the correct amount for someone to get perverted thoughts but surprisingly my mind wasn't in a gutter somewhere." Ai says shrugging.

"Your mind is in the gutter? You seem to much of an idiot." Gopher says.

"You have no clue what goes on in the reseses of my mind young Waffles." Ai says one arm around his shoulder patting his head.

"My name isn't Waffles." Gopher says.

"Yes it is Waffles." Isa says also hugging his head.

"Can't breath!" Gopher yells muffled.

"I don't care3~" Isa says still hugging his head, "Death by boobs!"

"C-can I have a napkin?" Crona stutters with a grayish blush worried that he'd ask was not okay to ask.

"Here Crona." Noah says whipping off the ice-cream.

"Back off pedophile!" Ragnarok yells coming out of Crona's back, "Flatty give me your ice-cream!" Ragnarok yells at Ai who was still calling Gopher Waffles. She just dumps her ice-cream in Ragnaroks mouth along with a bottle of hot sauce.

~Gopher's POV~

"Gopher? Why is your name Gopher not like Beaver or something like that?" Isa asks.

"Or Weasel?" Ai adds. I bit my upper lip in agitation. Isa and Ai nod then laugh.

"Can't read my. Can't read my. No, he can't read my... Gopher Face!" They both sing and then laugh clutching their sides.

I look at Noah-Sama and he was talking to Crona he's been ignoring me since we first got here. I look over at Isa who was asking Ai questions and she was pretty loudly saying persentiges(like what you call these things %).

"Maaakaa!" I look out the window and see the only current scythe Death Scythe Spirit prancing around looking for Maka.

"Spirit!" Ai calls standing on her seat, "Thanks for letting me eat all Stein's food!"

"Your welcome Ai-Chan!" Spirit yells back.

"Maka went to Paris for some reason!" She yells to him and he thanks her running to Paris, Wisconsin.

"Did you say Wisconsin?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"You know that was kind of mean." Kid says.

"So? It was nice for Maka." Ai says shrugging then Ai notices she gave her ice-cream to Ragnarok. Her eye twitches, "God of love table flip!" She yells flipping the table then she slinks off to the counter.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are all standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head. Give them a twist a flick of the wrist. That's what the showman said. I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Every body throw and make me rich. There stands me wife the idol of me life saying rolly polly ball a penny a pitch." Isa sings clearly drunk form her sake ice-cream.

"I've got more ice-cream than Isa-Chan has cleveage!" Ai yells drunkly eating a large spoon full of sake ice-cream, "Brain freeze!" She yells clutching her head rolling around on the ground.

Me and Kid pale looking at each other two drunk Gods, one who can change genders and make people fall in love, the other we have no clue.

"Run?" Kid asks I nod. We run like bats out of hell.

~Maka's POV~

I wipe off my hands as Tsubaki and a laughing Patty drag off the two unconscious boys.

Then a voice starts talking, "Damn that ungrateful bitch left me." It was pedo bear from earlier.

"Isa left you here?" I ask.

"Yeah she left me toots. At least I have her wallet." He chuckles walking off, "I'm drinking tonight!"

Well chapter 5. Isa and Ai get drunk off ice-cream and Kid and Gopher run. Pedo bear steals Isa's wallet. My dad is threatening to take away my laptop so I will go to bed. I accidentally turned off my laptop while writing when I was at the part I ended to the table flip I'm glad I remembered what I wrote. Well reviews are loved and you will find a penny if you review. This chapter got me a dollar from my sister. Each chapter I get a dollar for*cue mad laughter* Well thanx for reading what my 13 year old mind came up with! And yes Ai is old enough to drink she's 90. Just wanted to add that also Isa is like 2,000 years old somewhere around there. Yep that's what I wrote yesterday. And you shale find a penny if you review either some time around now until you die that I can some what promise you...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello people! I'm in a great mood! Because well... I don't know~ XD Well I'm super postitive about three pairings I'm going to make! Two of them are right in the little pairing thing. I love the third pairing with every fiber of my being! It's so cute! Also I added cliff note thingies just to make sure people get this because I'm SUPER hyper or really tired take you pick! Well Not Bob is at a friends house so I'm all alone . P.S. It'll probably the 14th when I post this I wrote it on the 13th. I blame dial-up. On another note I wonder if anyone ever messes up on saying Sama and accidentally says seme... I have weird thoughts... Also I just watched Vampires Suck so Twilight refernce. Well enjoy!

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idiotic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own my OC's(Ai, Instuctor/Lovey, The Giraffee God) and Love Candy. Isa is owned by my sister along with pedo bear.

Parings: GirikoxJustin(they stay =.= why because well... I laugh at them), Shinigami-SamaxAsura(It's cute!), and any other pairings I feel like writing! Also straight pairings will happen later in the story.

Responses to Reviews

Dino Kid: Yeah the chapters I write are epic!

Kara Black: Thank you for the happy birthday. I'm glad Ai is funny and random I try.

Not Bob: Thank you sister!(yes actual sister she read all the chapters before anyone besides me because I wrote it.)

~Kid's POV~

I watch Patty and Ai dancing to Carameldansen. Father was with Asura again, Isa was... squishing spiders? And now Ai was crying and trying to get her to stop.

"No! Spider man the MCXVI(I have no clue what number that is -.-' lets just say it's large)(1)!" Ai screams as Isa steps on a small jumping spider.

"That spider deserved to die it was asymmetrical." I say that appeared to be the wrong thing to say because Ai looked angrier than Maka when someone does something bad to Crona.

"So Kid-Kun~" She says fake smiling out of nowhere she pulls out a electric fly swater, "You're asymmetrical. So do I get to kill you?" I could see the flame around her. I thought love was supposed to be happy.

"Run Shinigami! Run!" Ai says I take her advise and head for the hills or as fate decided into Isa.

"Kid!" She yells hugging me, "Ai lets go to the beach! It's getting boring here!"

"I get to practice splitting heads open with watermelons!" Ai whoots happily.

"Actually the beach sounds nice." Maka agrees.

"I love the beach!" Ms. Marie says. Where had she been this whole time?

"The great Black Star declares we are going to the beach!" Do I need to say who said this?

"The beach hehehe~" Patty laughs.

"It would be nice to work on my tan." Liz says looking at her finger nails.

"We can cut class for today to go to the beach I need to catch a rare breed of dolphin to dissect in class tomorrow that only appears once every year at a pacific beach." Stein says.

"Can we come?" I turn and see Eruka Frogg, Free, and one of the Mizune sisters.

"Sure!" Isa says patting their backs.

"I'll come to show my new bikini." Blair says.

"As if we don't see it here." Maka says.

"Well I rented this bus because they're fun!" Ai says pointing to a blue bus which wasn't really a bus it looked slightly like one of the car things they used at canoe, kayaking, and tubing places to get you to the river.

"How are we going to a beach if Death City doesn't have one?" Soul asks he did have a point.

"I had it built yesterday. Thank the ingenuity of BJ, Free, and a hyper Ai~(2)" Father says.

"Uncle Bob's coffee rocks!" Ai says now standing on top of the bus.

"Well lets go or it will be too late to swim." I say and everyone agrees and we pack onto the bus. Surprising the Love Candy on Noah wears off just before we leave and Gopher hugs him happy and Noah just stares at him. He let Gopher stay after Ai promised to never give him Love Candy if he left 'Waffles' alone.

~Maka's POV~

I growl. Ai was going to pay. Somehow. She made Crona sit on Kid's lap because there was a lake of room in the bus thing. Well at least they weren't the only ones Asura sat on Shinigami-Sama, Gopher sat on Noah probably Ai feeling sorry for the love candy making Noah ignore Gopher, Patty was sitting on Black Star, Marie was sitting on Stein, and I was sitting on Soul if he said one rude thing I was going to hit him.

"I haven't driven in over... well a long time so stay buckled. It was probably 900 years ago." Free says.

"Did they even have cars that long ago?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes they did." Sid says.

"Were you even alive then?" Liz asks.

"I wasn't born then... Free you're old!" Ai yells at Free who was about a foot away from her. She was sitting between Free and Sid who where both sitting in the front seats.

After a long twenty minute ride of Ai singing with Isa and Shinigami-Sama, Patty, Black Star, Mizune with 'Chee's, Blair, Papa, Eruka, Noah, Ragnarok, and Marie. Justin had his music too loud so we could just barely hear it so it was annoying so Ai took his MP3 player... than she started blasting it from the car speakers. Kid was almost screaming.

We eventually get there and pile out of the bus thing. Everyone sighs in relief.

"The beach!" Ai says running and jumping into the water somehow she changed into a pink bikini style bathing suit with bubbles on it.

Everyone else sweat drops and goes to the changing rooms.

Isa and Ai were next to a volley ball net, "Who wants to play?" The yelled.

"I'll play!" Patty says running over laughing.

"I want to work on my tan over here." Liz says from a beach towel.

"I guess I'll play." I say walking over.

"Crona! Kid! Play with us too!" Ai yells at them and they nod. Eventually I was on Ai's team with Justin, Patty, Crona, Black Star, Free, and Marie. Isa's team had Kid, Tsubaki, Stein, Sid, Mizune, Eruka, and Giriko.

"Okay Maka your serve." Ai says tossing the ball to me. I nod and throw the ball up and spike it over the net. Eruka jumps and hits it and Tsubaki gets it over the net where Justin hits it back over.

Kid hits it with both hands and the ball hits right in front of Crona spraying him with dirt.

~Kid's POV~

I hit the ball and it landed in front of Crona and sand got all over him.

"I'm sorry Crona." I say walking over to him. He blinks wide eyed looking at the sand all over him.

"It's okay Kid-Kun." He says.

"How about we get some snow cones?" I ask him and he looks at me curiously.

"What is a snow cone?" Crona asks and I laugh Crona looks self conscious, "Did I say something funny?"

"It's just that it's funny you've never heard of a snow cone." I say smiling.

"Stop flirting and get a snow cone you're holding up the game." Ai says dribbling the volley ball I wonder how she does that and I blush along with Crona who learned what flirting was a while ago.

"I was not flirting!" I defend.

"So you don't like me?" Crona asks looking at me sadly. It was cute... wait! I did not just call a boy cute. Though Crona is really feminine. I'm not gay! Really!

"It's not that! I like you!" I say to Crona. Ai laughs and I glare at her.

~Ai's POV~

I laugh at Kid. He leaves with Crona to get snow cones. I see watermelons and a good sized stick.

"I'm leaving to smash melons anyone try to stop me I smash their knees." I say running to buy melons. I also buy a blind fold it's more fun blind folded. And start smashing melons.

~Blair's POV~

I flirt with random men. Some even bought me fish!

I see a guy that had really pale skin that sparkled in the sun. He looked kind of constipated. I still deside to talk to him.

"Hi Nyaa~" I say to him.

"Hello." He says he looks like he was going to say more until I see Ai with a stake that she had just been using to destroy watermelons.

"Die Collen!" She yells stabbing him repeatedly then running over him with a road roller, tearing him apart, throwing some of him in a fire and burning him. Then let some dogs eat the rest. I think Free was in with the dogs.

"I hate Twilight vampires." She says spitting on the fire. Then a girl with long hair runs over to the fire.

"Edward!" She says and Ai pushes her in. Then repeatedly hits the burning corpse with an ax.

"I hate Twilight..." She says looking at the ashes then throws some movies in the fire and then she squirts more gasoline in the fire.I just stand there slack jawed looking at the now perfectly clean white sand where all the gore had been.

"Moral- Vampire ashes make great beach sand." Isa says.

~Maka's POV~

I sit at the small place selling drinks and food. I drink my Dr. Pepper and watch Kid and Crona talking. Then I watch Shinigami-Sama throw Ai into the water were she freaks out then stands up noticing she landed on a shallow spot. Then she steps forward and goes under water.

"Curse my beach planing fghphs!" She yells sinking again. Gopher was laughing at her. Her hand comes out of the water and she flips him off. He stops laughing and does his usual annoyed face.

"Fools!" I hear and see Kid making a face. Excalibur was here...

"Annoying!" Black Star yells.

"Fool! Know tell me where I can find Ai." He says.

"You want to find Ai?" Almost everyone asks.

"Yes I haven't seen her since she was a little tike." Excalibur says.

"Uncle Excalibur!" Ai says dragging herself on shore covered in weeds and mud. A tentacle grabs her ankle and she kicks it off running over to Excalibur, "I haven't seen you in so long!" She says.

"Fool!" Excalibur says hitting her nose.

"Ow." She says holding her nose.

"I pacifically told you only to call me Uncle on weekends today you call me Lord or Sama." Excalibur tells Ai.

"Yes Excalibur-Sama." She says rubbing her nose then Excalibur hits her in the back of the head making her face plant into the sand.

"Fool! Bow." He says.

"I'm not bowing I'm eating dirt. Om nom nom nom." She says.

We all laugh at Excalibur getting annoyed. We play at the beach until dusk.

Well chapter end. I got lazy I just wanted to post it today. Hehe -.-' So please review reviewers get a cookie and a day with the book of Eibon at their desposal :3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello Hello~ Well chapter 7! This chapter took FOREVER to write you can tell by how long it took to post this. Well guess what! I gotsa hat that looks like Noah's! Except its pink... Oh well it's awesome! I also bought myself a $40 office chair! I love it it's comfy! Also after looking at how I act in stores I act like a hyper drunk I was running around with the office chair for 12 minutes with my sister and I would make weird noises at her when she tried to take it to carry it because she's older and stronger than me. People stared! It was AWESOME! Also maybe some people might have thought we were trying a stand up preforms because we have some idiotic conversations XD Also I love this chair it has replaced my bed which I usually write in. Also who washes Gopher's clothes! Does Noah's base even have a washing machine? Well now that I've given you a question which Black Star will give us an answer to later in the chapter I hope this was worth the wait! Oh also I'm giving you a pre-change warning I'm switching the names down at the bottom to Kid and Crona so hopefully I get more reviews because I'm a greedy little review gremlin who is addicted to the song Bonamana. It's so catchy!

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idiotic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others, swearing OOC Noah, swearing Isa and Giriko, alcohol, Elmo with a gun, Ai asking weird questions. DREAMS!

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own my OC's(Ai, Instructor/Lovey, The Giraffe God) and Love Candy. Isa is owned by my sister along with pedo bear, Giriko's dream.

Parings: GirikoxJustin, Shinigami-SamaxAsura, NoahxGopher and any other pairings I feel like writing! Also straight pairings will happen later in the story.

Responses to reviews

Dino Kid- Thank you~ Yeah I think that was KidxCrona.

Kara Black- Yaoi for Kid! He's not being spared here~ I love KidxCrona so I was bored and added it :) Excalibur is also here and he sings!

Sailor Sofia- I'm happy it made you laugh!

~Kid's POV~

"You say I'm crazy, I got your crazy. You're nothing but a womanizer. Daddy-o you got the swagger a champion to bad for you you just can't find the right companion. I guess when you have one too many makes it hard it could be easy. Who you are, that's just who you are baby." My eye twitches as I watch Ai and a reluctant Noah and Gopher playing Just Dance. They were playing Womanizer and Ai was singing along to it.

"How did this happen?" I ask myself looking at almost everyone piled into Gallows Manor.

(A/N: Well Kid this is how it happened~)~Flash Back~

"I'm tired. My nose hurts. I'm hungry!" Ai whines.

"Ai you could have eaten at the snack shack." Maka says to Ai.

"They didn't have any good food." Ai whines more.

"Then you aren't that hungry." Maka says simply.

"I'm picky even in starvation that is why I am not a cannibal yet." Ai says waving her hand in the air.

"Ai why don't you eat at Gallow's Manor~ Everyone can stay there too~ We have plenty of room~" Father says and my jaw drops I didn't want all of these people in my symmetrical home.

"Can I cook?" Ai asks hopefully.

"Sure Ai-Chan~"

"I'm going to cook something special I've been wanting to try!" Ai says chuckling evilly.

"Anyone else not going to eat that?" Isa asks looking at everyone. Almost everyone nods, "Good I'll make stew."

"But I wanted to make hamburgers!" Ai says try to roll around on the floor but it wasn't working so well.

"I guess I'll eat one." Maka says.

"I-I'll try one too Ai." Crona says.

"I guess I'll try one." I say begrudgingly. Five other people agree to eat Ai's burgers.

~Little did they all know that is how one big mess is going to happen to all nine people who ate those burgers well onto later that night because I can be lazy too~

"Well lights out!" Ai says clapping her hands together.

"Those burger's were actually really good." Maka says.

"I said 'Everybody shut up and go to bed'!" Ai yells at everyone and we look at her wide eyed then slip back into our beds.

"Good." She says smiling, "Sweet dreams~" She giggles, okay that sounds bad... but I went to sleep anyways.

~Noah's Dream~

I wake up I was in a bed. I move my feet over to get out of the bed and notice it was a longer way down then it usually was. I land on the ground with a soft thump.

I walk around the room it looked like a childs room. I look in a mirror and see I was younger! Not that young but around 12.

I wonder what was going on. I open the door and I was in a living room. Then something breaks threw a wall.

I stand wide eyed as I see Black Star dressed as a pitcher of Kool Aid wearing tights.

"Oh yeah!" He yells.

"Oh no." I say mad at him. Gopher was going to kill me... But I thought I was the leader of our group.

Something snaps, "No no no. You fix that wall before Gopher gets back from the store. He's going to beat me with a belt. He's not going to believe a talking thing of fruit punch came in here. You stupid idiot. Yeah coming in threw the wall is really fucking cool. Using the front door is cool!" I yell at him. Eventually forcing him to rebuild the wall.

I sit up back in the bed at Gallow's manor, "Kool Aid." I say sitting up to go find Kool Aid.

~Patty's's Dream~

I open my eyes and I look around I was floating above an ocean. There was a sinking cruise ship. I look over and see Ai wearing a green stripped hat with Kid who was wearing a red hat with a flower in it.

"Aaaii. What on Earth was all that?" Kid asks Ai.

"I'm not sure of what you are referring to." Ai says.

"You sunk an entire cruise ship Ai." Kid says.

"Are you sure that was me. I'd think I would remember something like that."

"Ai I watched you fire harpoon into the captains face."

"That sounds dangerous."

"You were headbutting children off the side of the ship."

"That must have been horrify to watch."

"And then you started making out with the ice sculpture." Kid says raising an eye brow.

"Well thank God the children weren't on board to see it."

"Ah. Ai why is the life boat all red and sticky?"

"I guess you could say it is red and sticky."

"Ai what are we standing in?"

"Would you believe it is strawberry milkshake?"

"No. I would not believe that."

"Ah. Melted gumdrops?"

"No."

"Boat nectar?"

"No."

"Some of God's tears?"

"Tell me the truth Ai."

"Fine. It's the lovely elderly couple from 2B."

"Aaai."

"Well they were taking all the crescent rolls."

"I can't believe what I am hearing."

"I will not apologize for art."

"Where are the other life boats?"

"Whoa you won the prize. I didn't even notice that."

"Where are the other life boats Ai?"

"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun probably at the bottom of the ocean. I bit lots of holes in them."

"Aaai."

"I have a problem. I have a serious problem."

"You are just terrible today."

"Shh. Do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness."

"That is the sound of people drowning Ai."

"That is what forgiveness sounds like, screaming and then silence."

I sit up fast. Wide eyed, "Llamas." Then laugh.

~Gopher's Dream~

"Get up soldier!" I hear a voice I hated say. I open my eyes and see Ai wearing a world war II solider outfit and a helmet that covered her eyes, "I said get up maggot!" She yells now wielding a shovel.

"Sir! Yes sir!" I say now standing up saluting. I was scared for my life.

"Maggot to the bathrooms(Iz forgets the word for military bathrooms hehe~)!" Ai says herding me out the door and to a bathroom. She hands me a can of spray deteriorate, a electric razor, a tooth brush, and a q-tip.

"Brush soldier!" Ai barks and I brush my teeth.

"Shave!" I use the razor Ai. I bit me lip.

"Q-tip!" Ai yells at me I was now nearly biting threw my lip.

"Deoterize!" She says and I use the can.

"Brush! Q-tip! Brush! Shave! Deoterint! Q-tip! Shave!" She yells and I keep changing finally she said we were done and I walk out that was worse then when Noah-Sama is mad at me.

"Now time for warm ups!" She yells. My eye twitches violently as I but my lip again.

"What!" I say jaw dropped.

"You heard me." She says this person was worse then Ai I saw the eyes under the helmet her eyes weren't there normal lime green but red.

"Demon!" I yell scared.

"You'll think so when I'm done with you! Nyahahahaha!"

I sit up. I was still scared of the dream and notice Patty laughing so that's what woke me up and made the demon Ai laugh. I walk to the Kitchen maybe some water will calm me down. I walk in there and see Noah-Sama.

"Gopher what happened you look freaked out. Come help me dump all this Kool Aid and drink some fruit punch." Noah-Sama says dumping pitchers of Kool-Aid down the drain.

"Well I had this weird dream-" I tell Noah-Sama about my dream.

~Kid's Dream~

I was in a hall way. I notice Gopher and he was walking towards me. There was something about him that freaked me out. More then asymmetry.

"The number one princess in the whole world. You should know by now how to please me. Get it?" He says grabbing my shirt and throwing me down so I fall on my butt. He puts him foot on my chest pushing me down. Then he sits on me and leans forward.

I shut my eyes and shake me head. I push him off.

I run over a ways before falling down and pointing at him, "No! No! No you. Get away!" I yell throwing a leek at him.

He just looks at me wide eyed and Patty moves slowly looking at me while Gopher looks at her then she moves away.

I sit upright wide eyed, "Vocaloids." I say then get up and go to the bathroom to get mouth wash. I pass Ai watching stand up comedy as I walk to the bathroom.

~Ai's Dream~

I was sitting in a room. I just had an odd thought. I look around and notice Black Star. I wonder if he knows.

"Who does Gopher's laundry?" I ask.

"What the hell just made you ask that?" Black Star tells me. I wonder that too.

"Well Gopher has to wash his clothes too." I say.

"The thing is Noah. That's Noah's job."

"To clean Gopher's clothes?"

"Yeah."

"I guess if he was a better person."

"Gopher is busy he doesn't have time to do it."

"Noah has a bad rep like he doesn't do anything for Gopher." I say.

"No, the thing is Noah is supposed to wash Gopher's clothes."

"Why? Did you take a class in this?"

"Sure." Black Star says.

I sit straight up, "Why did I just think that up?" I ask then notice that the TV was on and playing stand up comedy, "Ah that's why."

~Crona's Dream~

I was sitting next at a table at Maka's house. It was really quiet not even Blair was there. I stand up I notice Ragnarok wouldn't wake up.

I walk around scared. I see a black pony tail. It was Tsubaki.

"T-tsubaki where is everyone?" I ask nervously.

She doesn't answer, "T-Tsubaki? W-where i-i-is e-ev-everyone" I ask creeped out now.

"Oh Crona-Kun." She says nicely I calmed down slightly I notice something shining next to her it looked metal, "You're the last one." She says, her voice now high pitched and scratchy, as she turns around I see she had a giant mouth with sharp teeth her eyes were red.

"Gwah!" I yell stumbling backwards.

"Crona don't run it won't hurt." She says the glint still behind her so I couldn't see what was behind her. I run and she cackles running after me.

I exit the apartment and run down the street I turn and see the evil Tsubaki and the apartment now was like a monster two of the windows were eyes and the main door a mouth. I scream dodging a pie.

"Don't run Crona they're nice and hot!" She yells throwing another pie.

"Help! Kid-Kun! Ragnarok! Maka! Anyone!" I scream running.

Then I look around noticing there is no evil Tsubaki but I still feel scared from that dream. I see Kid-Kun sitting next to me.

"Crona are okay you look like you were having a bad dream?" Kid-Kun asks.

"Y-yes I did." I say looking away.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asks and I shake my head, "You can tell me. How about I make us some hot chocolate and you tell me?" He says then I nod and we both stand up and walk to the kitchen.

I was walking behind Kid-Kun and I notice him stop, "What's wrong?" I ask and look around him I stop too.

~Maka's Dream~

I stand next to a road in what looked like Spain.

"Hello miss would you like a taco?" Ai asks.

"Ai what are you doing selling taco's in Spain?" I ask.

"How do you know my name?" She asks still holding the tray of taco's she was selling.

"You don't know me?" I ask.

"No." She says, "Never seen you before."

"This is weird." I say turning away from her.

"Undelia little chipmunks! Run! Stampede!" I turn and see Isa and an army of chipmunks running down the street trampling produce and shops.

"Stop right there! Vandal to this city!" Ai yells, "Come forth my camelion troops!" Ai yells and a bunch of camelions appear on the walls, street, chimneys, my hair.

I throw the camelion out of my hair. I think I'll leave this was getting dangerous.

As I walk down the street I see Excalibur, Kid, and Black Star.

"What's going on?" I ask as Excalibur jumps on top of cars and hits people with his cane calling them fools.

"Hey that's against the law! You're coming with me!" Sid says in a cop uniform to Excalibur.

"Eh eh eh. Can't touch me." Excalibur says sliding away from Sid, "Can't touch me. Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like the bad guy from Lethal weapons 2 I've got diplomatic immunity so Hammer you can't sue. I can write graffiti even jay walk in the street." Excalibur keeps singing and we all stare at him.

"What in God's name is he doing?" I ask.

"I believe that's the worm." Kid tells me.

I slowly back away then run. This had to be some messed up dream caused by Ai's cooking.

"This is a dream!" I yell then sit up and notice I was back at Kid's house. I sigh it was just a dream.

~Back to earlier with Kid and Crona Crona's POV~

Gopher was sitting on Noah's lap doing what Soul and Black Star were doing after Ai gave them Love Candy.

"Noah! Gopher!" Kid says stunned, "Did Ai give them Love Candy?" Kid says and Noah and Gopher stayed the same not bothering to acknowledge Kid.

"I did nothing." Ai says eating peanuts while video taping.

Isa gasps, "Kid I thought you were in love with Crona!"

"Isa the one making out with Noah is Gopher Kid is the stunned one next to Crona." Ai says sweat dropping.

"Oh." Isa says then looks at Ai I notice she had blood coming out of her nose I wonder why, "Ai you are recording this right?"

"Yep this is going on the you of tube!" Ai says still recording, "This is even better because I didn't give either of them Love Candy."

"I always knew they loved each other. It's so cute!" Isa says.

"As long as they keep this pg-13."

"Isn't this rated T. So we could have this so it's 16." Isa says back to Ai.

"No it has to stay so 13 year olds can read it."

"Oh so the writer can write it." Isa says.

"No so she can avoid law suits." and Isa bursts out laughing.

"Makaaa-Chop!" I hear and a book wizzes past my head and hits Noah and Gopher.

~Kid's POV~

"I already told you people not to make out in front of Crona!" Maka yells nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Well they weren't making out in front of Crona until Crona walked in. And they still don't even notice us."

"Well they could have gotten a room."

"No they couldn't have."

"And why not."

"Cause I super glued Noah's pants to the counter." Isa says holding up a thing of super glue.

"Why did you super glue Noah's pants to the counter."

"Why did you do that."

"He was getting ride of all the Kool-Aid." Isa says.

"Well he could have taken of his pants."

Isa says with an evil glint in her eyes, "You want to see Noah in his underwear don't you Maka."

"Ah! I need brain bleach!" She says holding her head.

"I wonder type of under wear he wears." Ai says.

"Who threw a book at Noah-Sama!" Gopher says.

"Maka. I think Noah wears either white boxers with either white boxers with pink hearts or bunnies, black boxers with Excalibur's on them, or white briefs." Isa says.

"No he wears white boxers with Elmo on them! I should know I do the laundry!" Gopher yells.

"So who does your laundry?" Ai asks and is ignored.

"Noah what type of underwear do you-" Isa gets cut off Noah was standing up ditching his pants that were stuck to the counter.

"He is wearing pink Elmo underwear." Ai says hitting a pan.

"Giriko did the laundry last and the whites turned pink form the one red sock." Justin says.

"Where is Giriko?" Crona asks.

"I think he was-" Ai gets cut off by falling over Excalibur.

"Fool." Excalibur says turning over.

~Giriko's Dream~

I walk down the main street. Everyone was in such a good mood I wanted to cut their heads off with my saw leg.

"I need beer." I say sighing.

"There is no beer here." A goofy voice says and I turn and see a purple dinosaur, Barney.

"What do you mean no beer?" I ask not believe the stupid dinosaur.

"All alcohol was banned five years ago by the all powerful leader!" Barney says.

"I'm going to kill whoever banned beer!" I yell mad.

"No one can kill the all powerful leader!" Barney chuckles.

"Saw leg!" I say cutting barney in half he lands turning into a puddle of... vanilla pudding?

"That man just killed general Barney! Call the Tilla Tubbie army!" A woman yells.

"Call the sesame street guard!"

"Get the Umpa Lumpa's!" One yells.

"Killing is wrong." A high pitch voice behind me says and I turn and see that accursed puppet Elmo.

"Like hell I care." I say to him still in saw leg mode.

"This is the gun. Lalala." I see Elmo now had a machine gun, "Elmo's gun." He says aiming at me. I pale.

"Shit." I say running from Elmo who was now laughing psychotically.

I eventually run into a ware house. I was panting. I hear talking. I look over and see Isa ranting about something.

"Finally someone non-happy and not a child cartoon character." I say moving from behind the crates of pringles.

"Who are you?" She asks looking me up and down then pulling and looking at my mouth pulling it open, "He doesn't seem like a spy." She says, "I'm Isa Resistance leader against the Symmetrical king!"

"What Resistance and King? All I want is beer." I say.

"That dumb King banned beer! But we don't have everything we need to defeat the king his right hand man or girl as I should put it even though she yells and says to call her a right hand man has made the Tilla Tubbie army, General Barney, Terminator Elmo, the Umpa Lumpa's, and the Sesame Street guard." Isa says.

"I killed Barney he was freaking me out and he turned into vanilla pudding." I say.

"If you killed General Barney you may be just the person to help our revaluation!" Isa says slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Isa! The Symmetrical King has kidnapped Crona!" Pedo bear says running in.

"I thought I told Maka to watch him!" Isa says turning to him.

"Maka turned out to be a spy for the Symmetrical King!" Pedo bear says.

"What is this Symmetrical King going to do to Crona?" I ask.

"His family marries males. The Kings right hand man had sent us a note a while ago telling us to send Crona to the castle and we'd get 500 gallons of alcohol but we won't sacrifice our men!" Isa says.

"Isa! You have to see what we found!" Gopher yells running into the room.

"Come with me you probably want to see this too since you'll be joining the resistance." Isa says and when we get in the room there was a vat of beer and a bunch of bottles of other alcoholic beverages. This was heaven. Then I feel something fall on.

I open my eyes and see Ai had fallen on me, "Get the hell off me!" I yell at her.

"Wow Giriko you make a great couch." Ai says patting me.

"Get off me!" I yell flailing.

"Nope~" Ai says and I growl.

"For the sake of alcohol get off me!"

"Fine Mr. Grumpy pants." Ai says finally getting off me.

"Idiot." I say standing up. She laughs at me.

A/N: The end~ I have an awesome hat~ Also it's hard to write in a moving vehicle when the suns on your screen so you can't see well. I had to rush the end so I could post it today. Well please review or I shall steal your sugar! Yay I can see right because now the suns not shining on my screen. Also Black Star gave us his take on who does Gopher's laundry. We know Gopher does Noah's but that doesn't mean Gopher does his own maybe he does it to make sure no one else messes up washing his clothes like Giriko did. Well I love you all so be creeped out and always look behind you occasionally when you're walking by yourself to make sure no ones following you. Cause I always feel like somebody's watching me! Yep I'm a dork and that's why people love me XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally! I finished this! I've been working on it sooo long! *dies* at least I've been posting my other two stories. I'm self consious right now thinking my writings getting bad. It probably is! Well finish this meaning less rant so the people who do read this can read the story.

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own my OC's(Ai, Instuctor/Lovey, The Giraffee God) and Love Candy. Isa is owned by my sister along with pedo bear, Giriko's dream. I also own a hat similar to Noahs and an office chair that is really soft. I also don't own McDonalds but am a serious McChicken addict I nearly ate my sisters finger to get a bigger bit of her McChicken because I already ate mine, and by a bigger bit I mean the rest of the sandwich. Yes, I'd be put in the glutteny chapter of the book of Eibon.

Parings: GirikoxJustin, Shinigami-SamaxAsura, NoahxGopher and any other pairings I feel like writing! Also straight pairings will happen later in the story.

Responses to reviews

Dino Kid: I updated later rather than sooner -.-'

Kara Black: Thank you!

~Two days later Maka's POV~

It has been two days since Ai's little experiment. Black Star had eaten some but didn't have a weird dream and Ai just said 'the experiment doesn't effect dorks apparently.' and Black Star said that he was just to God like for it to effect him. Which led to an angry Ai blasting Sound of Madness in his ear.

We haven't seen alot of Ai or Isa lately. Kid said it was for the better if Ai's not around so much there is less likely hood of any of us being used for her experiments or being Love Candied.

"Yo people I gots McDonalds!" Ai says walking into my appartment holding a bunch of McDonalds take out bags.

"Happy meal!" Patty yells grabbing said food.

"Tilla tubbie toys." Isa says and I see Giriko pale slightly before going back to his big mac.

"It's been a whole week since you started bringing back McDonalds." Kid says.

"Yeah?" Asks Ai eating a McChicken while wearing a happy meal box on her head.

"What are you two doing buying McDonalds every day did you steal a McDonalds truck and you have to use all the supplies to get ride of the evedince?" Kid asks.

~Kid's POV~

"No~ This food is not stollen property~" Ai says eating a french fry.

"No it's just-" Isa gets cut off by Ai covering her mouth with her hand. Then Isa starts trying to eat a Big Mac minus the cheese getting toppings over Ai's hand.

"Ooh! Lettuce!" Ai says and starts trying to eat her own hand.

"Ai don't eat your hand!" Maka says trying to stop her.

"But lettuce." Ai says looking like a kicked puppy.

"You can eat lettuce when it's not on your hand." Maka says and Ai nods thanking Maka. Then Ai starts eating a steak.

~Next day~

"Ai and Isa are gone again." Tsubaki says.

"I wonder what they're doing." Maka says.

"Yahoo! I have coupons! Let's go to McDonalds!" Black Star yells.

"Yay! McDonalds!" Patty says.

"I've been craving McDonalds." Liz says.

"But we have been eating McDonalds every day." I say.

"So?" Liz says. Somehow we all got dragged to McDonalds.

"I want a pie and a happy meal!" Patty says.

"I want a salad and a hot tea." Liz says. We walk in.

"I-I j-just w-wanted a McChicken." We hear someone say.

"You saying you want my McChicken!" A female voice yells.

"I don't want yours I want my own." The man says.

"I have dibs on every McChicken in this joint! So get something else!" The female voice says.

"T-Then chicken tend-" He gets cut off.

"Mine!" This girl was worse than Ai or Isa.

"Wonder what's going on." Father says.

"Ai?" We all say seeing Ai in McDonalds employee unifrom holding a 43 year old man by his tie.

"Manager?" He says meekly.

"Good job Ai!" I turn and see Isa in the manager uniform.

"So this is where they've been!" Black Star says.

"Shuddap Black Star!" Ai says taking off her shoe throwing it at Black Star.

"Bang. Head Shot." Ai says with an austrailian acsent and Black Star falls over.

Then Isa hits Ai on the head with a rolled up news paper, "No! Bad dog! Bad! Drop it!" Isa says and Ai whines letting the man go who runs out the door screaming like a 5 year old girl.

"Good dog." Isa says patting Ai's head, "Here's a McChicken."

"Nom!" Ai says bitting Isa's whole hand.

"No! Bad dog! Drop it! Drop it!" Isa yells hitting Ai with the news paper.

"Nom nom nom nom. Om nom nom nom." Ai says chewing Isa's hand. Then Ai lets go Isa missing a hand.

"Ow..." Isa says and her hand regrows everyone now staring at Isa.

"Thank rutibagas for god regenerating powers." Isa says flexing her new hand.

"I'm going to eat you all!" Ai yells she now had insane looking eyes and her hair was perfectly symmetrical.

"Ai went insane!" Maka yells.

"Must have been the insanity peanut butter in the back." Isa says eating ice cream.

"Why do you have insanity peanut butter?" I ask.

"I got it as a present from Asura." Isa says shrugging.

"I'm going to break a giraffe's neck!" Ai yells.

"Not if I do first!" Patty laughs insanely.

"This is the fifth annual giraffe origami making than neck snapping compitition." Noah says dressed as a country hick.

"Our two champions Ai and Patty Thompson." He says, "Who will win!"

After five minutes they both had their giraffe's done and were just about to snap the giraffe's necks.

"Look McChicken!" Patty says and Ai gets distracted and Patty wins.

"You lied." Insane Ai says angry.

"Kyahahaha!" Patty laughs.

"DDR dance off! To the death!" Insane Ai yells and suddenly there was a DDR machine and Patty and Ai were playing DDR on expert.

"It's assymetrical!" I yell splurting blood.

"Kid-Kun!" Crona yells coming over to my side.

"I'm okay." I say picking myself off the ground.

"Yeah you just can't watch people play DDR." Liz says.

"High score!" Ai yells jumping up and down.

"I'll get you soon!" Patty says.

"Yeah right!" Ai says sticking her tongue out at Patty.

"Stop bickering!" Maka yells and Patty and Ai looks at her, "Okay so what does everyone want to order?"

"I want a Happy Meal!" Patty says happily.

~Somewhere else trouble is brewing~

"They thought they could get ride of me so easily." A voice in a dark room says, "They were wrong!"

Lighting flashes and a woman with *beep* no description avalible *beep* says laughing.

A/N: Le gasp! Who was that! I added that because I wanted this chapter done -.-' I am so lazy. This chapter probably wasn't that good. I've been writing it like three sentences at a time. It's also short. I had like no ideas! Also I just now thought of adding this person they helped me end this chapter. Thank you mystery until one or two chapters from now person! Well please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It'll be a couple chapters for the mystery person, but I am starting to add some solid plot! You all must be so happy! Or sad... Well randomness will stay there will just be a plot showing that this will not be a crazy 100 chapter story. I'm not going to make this over 50(probably). Probably it'll be 25 chapters if I write this right. I'll probably end this story after the defeat of the mystery person or after some other awesome plot twist I just had an awe inspiring moment! I thought of a plot twist right in the middle of writing this! Also this may be a little fast so sorry I have a lot to fit into this chapter! Also Shinigami-Sama outside of his cloack IDK what he looks like so I'm messing around with what he looks like.

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own my OC's(Ai, Instuctor/Lovey, The Giraffee God) and Love Candy. Isa is owned by my sister along with pedo bear.

Parings: GirikoxJustin, Shinigami-SamaxAsura, NoahxGopher and any other pairings I feel like writing! Also straight pairings will happen later in the story.

Responses to reviews:

Dino Kid: One of those... maybe... sorta... kinda... I just made no sense XD

Kara Black: I'll get Yaoi in the 10th chapter maybe over protective Kid :D

~No ones POV~

"Yay! I finally finished this new posion!" Ai says stretching, "Time to go eat something then sleep."

Ai leaves the room shutting the light off leaving a vile full of strange fressia liquid.

A new figure goes into the room. They slowly walk over to the fressia liquid picking it up. A flash of lightning(it was storming outside) lighting up a woman with a large chest(okay now name all the people in Soul Eater and this story like that) surprisingly nothing else. Crazy unhelpful lighting.

~Maka's POV next day~

"Bingo!" Patty says. We were playing bingo since the thunder storm locked us all in Kid's house. The security locks shut and locked us in. We tried everything but this was a very sucure security system. Kishin hunter didn't even leave a scorch mark.

"Foods done." Tsubaki says from the small fire we started with four of Kid's coffee tables because the stove didn't have any electricity going to it and Kid destroyed the other ones.

"Finally." Soul says and Patty and Black Star rushed over there to get food. Ragnarok practically dragged Crona to get food.

"Tsubaki your cooking is the best~" Ai says kicking her feet as she eats her food.

"Thank you Ai-Chan." Tsubaki says eating hers.

"Your welcome!" She says and stops eating to look at Isa who was staring at the door sniffing.

"What is it?" I ask looking at her.

"I smell evil." She says eyes narrowing(guess who's on the other side? If you really guess right I give you an actual real life cookie. I mean I'll track you down and give it to you except my sister Not Bob she oh wait she doesn't know about that yet... Well cookie for anyone who guesses correct)

"Wha-" Maka gets cut of by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." Soul says walkng to the door.

"My drink tasted funny." Crona says looking at his now empty glass.

"Crona! What if it was poisoned!" Kid says.

"My stomach hurts." He says putting a hand on his stomach.

"Um... I'm going to go cheack out something in my lab..." Ai says standing up setting her still half uneaten plate of food down on the table.

'That's not like Ai.' I think wondering whats going on.

"Aaaah!" Crona screams clutching his head.

"Crona!" Kid and I scream at the same time. There was a flash of light and then there was a teen with messy black hair, dark skin, a X shaped scar on his face, wearing gothish style clothes(you can guess if you wish) laying next to Crona.

"It's gone! Someone stole it!" Ai screams pulling on her hair stomping back into the room.

"What's missing?" Liz asks.

"It WAS stolen apparently." Ai says looking at Crona and the teen.

"What do you mean was?" I ask.

"I made something in my spare time to let Ragnarok have a solid human dety outside of Crona while still being able to go inside of Crona and protect him with black blood. His human form is also able to use black blood and create a weapon form Ragnarok for human form Ragnarok to use. I also made it so Ragnarok can go all the way across the world and still be able to reapper in an instant with Crona." Ai says and everyone except Isa stares at her.

"Since when were you that smart?" Black Star asks.

"I've always been but I'm a bit of a stereo typical blonde and a little clinicly insane." Ai says doing a peace sign.

"Ow my head and back." Ragnarok apparently says sitting up.

"How you like the new body Ragnarok?" Ai says smiling at the weapon probably happy at her results.

"Huh?" He says then notices he's not on Crona's back.

"Hell yes! I have my own body! What the hell happened to make me be out of Crona's body?" Ragnarok asks.

"Ai made a potion~" Patty simplifiys.

"Thanks flatty!" Ragnarok says hugging Ai.

"Cool! I was Ragnaroks human form 2.0's first hug!"

"Evil." Isa seeths still looking at the door way.

"Ai do you know someone named Delta?" Soul asks.

"Delta? OMG!" Ai yells just as a girl with long orange hair that covers one eye, black 3/4 pants with fire pattern at the bottom, a black messenger bag with a fist pin, heart pin, money sign pin, and many others on it, a black T-shirt with a broken heart on it, and plaid eyes litterly blue plaid eyes!(Never would have guessed that was who Isa thought was evil) walks in.

"Ai!" The girl says and Ai glomps her.

"Evil!" Isa says pointing at the girl.

"How is she evil?" Liz asks the angered god.

"She just is." Isa says hiding behind the chair she was sitting in.

"I love you too Isa." The girl says sarcasticlly I think Ai called her Delta.

"So Delta why'd you come visit?" Ai asks her.

"Well... I was bored and there aren't many sail boats or hang gliders out this time of year so I can stop by and see my best friend when she's using her wish." The girl says slinging an arm around Ai's shoulders.

"Well I've been doing pretty good so far! I got Shinigami-Sama and Asura together!" Ai says happily clapping her hands together.

"Asura?" Delta asks her blinking.

"He's the current God Of Madness he's really cool and cross dressed once!"

"Cross dressing?" Delta says dropping her arm standing there.

"Hiyah~ Ai-Chan why is Delta-Chan standing there like she started thinking of cross dressing again?" A voice that sounded like Shinigami-Sama says but the speaker looked around Papa's age and had auborn hair and gold eyes.

"Shinigami-Sama?" Everyone except Ai, Isa, and Delta say at the same time.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks and Kid looks stunned.

"You look nothing like me besides the eyes!" Kid says.

"You got most of your looks from your mother(I had to stop my self from also putting in a feminine figure)~" Shinigami-Sama says hopping.

"Shinigami-Sama!" Delta says hugging him, "What's it been 700 years?" Delta asks him stepping away.

"Delta-Chan~ Last time I saw you you had just became a God after 200 years of training~" Shinigami-Sama says messing with her hair.

"W-what happened?" Crona asks sitting up rubbing his head.

"Crona are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Oh my gosh Ai that kid is cute." Delta says to Ai.

"That is our would-be-friendly neighborhood woobie Crona Makenshi!" Ai says pointing at Crona smiling like a dork.

"Don't introduce Crona like that!" Me and Kid yell at Ai who just laughs.

"Want to get some ice-cream with me?" Delta asks Crona.

A/N: Nyahahaha! How will Crona answer! Who knows because I'm crazy and do weird stuff! Dam dadi doo! My head phones are loud but some songs are worth going deaf listening too like Mikuo and Akaito(Vocaloid) singing together! Tsumi no Tsuki is a good one :) well reviews make me post faster! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well um... I'm SOOOO sorry! Gods dang it why! Well review made me want to update(And my sis(who reads my stuff) and my mom(Who doesn't and I am sooo glade doesn't[doesn't like gay stuff] but she reads fanfictions and knows what it's like to have something you like that just doesn't ever update) made me. Soooo I must incress Yaoi and fit SoMa into this! Also I blame not updating on getting a Xbox 360 and Assassin's Creed 1+2, Left 4 Dead 1+2, Prototype, and Soul Caliber 4. Especially Assassin's Creed and Prototype(Curse you Desmond and Alex!) I also have school work but yeah... It's not that bad only in Middle School so I still don't have much work. Not Bob: Next year I'm going to 11th grade from being in home school so if anyone has any advic it would be helpful. I'm going to Neko's Emo Corner *really goes into my Emo Corner* Neko: She really did I have an Emo Corner for my stuffed animal and she sat in it. It also has a chair and post it notes.

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater it is owned by Atsushi Okubo I only own my OC's(Ai, Instuctor/Lovey, The Giraffee God, Delta now too X3 IDK why I made her it just felt right XD) and Love Candy. Isa is owned by my sister along with pedo bear. I also don't own Vocaloid's or any other references.

Parings: Shinigami-SamaxAsura, SoulxMaka(for ),

Responses to reviews:

~Asura's POV(I haven't done this one yet :D yay Asura we get to see him paranoid and annoyed!)~

"Leave it to us to make your heart go bang! Bang! Bang!" Ai sings as Isa texts at lightning speed on a cell phone. Delta the new girl, which frankly scares the hell out of me I mean she nearly broke Black Stars arm during a thumb restling match, sings background. They were all wearing similar clothes tank tops with collars and ties. Along with skirts but Isa also had shorts. They had long boots and arm things, Ai had long pigtails from extentions, Delta had her hair in a cork screw pigtails, and Isa had her's in a one sided ponytail.

"I woke up infront of my PC today. Good morning. And I hadn't even known fatigue snuck up on me! and with its hyponotizing words, I fell for it." Ai sings waving her arms.

"You honestly are stupid..." Delta sings doing the hand gun motion at Ai.

"Hey, It was serioulsy addicting! It's hopeless, I'm really not going to make it... In this moment of desperation, by something that just hit me I suddenly gave up." Ai sings her shoulders slacking.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ai and Delta both sing.

"What is it that inspires you so much? And we blast off to the unknown world towing hope where ever we go." Ai and Delta sing the last part together.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Ai and Delta sing again.

"There are so many more things you can do, right? Weep and laugh and get miffed." Ai sings.

"Just leave it to us, for sure!" All three sing.

"I'm going to paint it my color!" Ai says holding up a pink crayon, Delta an orange and Isa a black.

"Nyahahaha! I told you we could nail that song!" Ai says whooping.

"I honestly didn't think you could nail Miku's pitches." Delta says patting her on the back.

"My fingers are sore." Isa says looking at her hands.

"Children this is what happens when you text too much." Delta says.

"Hey!" Isa yells at her.

I sigh taking a drink of what ever Death got me. Our relationship had been stable so far though Kid still doesn't except me as a mother. I honestly think Death forgot who the mother was... I also think the mother forgot. I really do not know how that woman had sucsessfully raised three children. Though they all turned out wrong in some way though all of them were strong.

"Okay... Um... Black Star you're turn! Sing like you have never song before!" Ai says happily handing the mic to Black Star. I start blocking it out.

"What are you doing Asu-Chan?" Death asks wrapping his arms around my neck. He wasn't wearing his cloack which everyone was used to now.

"I'm just bored." I say leaning backwards.

"Well you could have just come to me~" He says smiling like a goof.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask I say turning around.

"This time baby I'll be bullet proof! This time baby I'll be buuullet proof! I won't let you turn around!" Black Star's tone deaf singing didn't make the situation very romantic though.

"Mario cart wii!" Death says holding up a Wii stearing wheel and my jaw drops. Then Isa walks up behinde me and pushes me forward.

"Mmph!" Was the only sound I managed to get out.

Isa pushed me right into Death making us kiss.

"Kyaaaaa!" I wince at Ai, Isa, and Delta's squeal.

"I love yaoi." Delta says.

She sighs happily then Ai makes a face that gives me shivers. I may be the god of Insanity but I still had some brain cells.

"Ai's got an idea~" Isa sings happily.

Delta and Isa then start giggling... now laughing... now rolling around on the floor.

"I soooo got an idea!" Ai yells then grabs Soul and Black star shoving something in their mouths.

"Crona cover your eyes." Maka and Kid say at the same time.

"O-okay." Crona says.

He just goes into a corner and hides. I look back over to the weapon and meister that Ai just shoved stuff into the mouths of. They were making out on the couch.

"Black mail pictures!" Liz says.

Somehow Ragnarok had a camera and was taking pictures. Then the two boys break and run to the bathroom for mouth wash.

"I need to stop fiddling we didn't even get to figure out the seme." Ai says sighing.

"At least we got something young one." Isa says patting her back.

"Yeah and... I'm hungry!"

Ai starts nawing on the table so Maka was trying to pull her away. Kid was to preoccupied by trying to get Crona out of the corner.

"Ai you have to wait for Tsubaki and Liz to finish making Christmas dinner!" Maka says angrily at the pinkette.

"I'm not christan! I could care less about Christmas! I wanna eat now!"

"Fine no presents for you then!" Maka yells at her.

"I will convert for presents." Ai says somehow now in preist robes holding a bible. I can't believe I was actual staying here.

"I can't believe you would convert for presents. No Yule presents for you." Isa says crossing her arms and turning away.

"Yeah good thing I didn't convert." Ai says walking out of a closest wearing her normal clothes picking up a box that was projecting preist Ai.

"Dinners ready but we need help taking it to the table." Liz says from the kitchen doorway.

When dinner was at the table everyone sat down. All the food was passed around and when everyone had there food we started eating.

"I'm going to eat more than all of you combined!" Black Star boosts stuffing his face.

Spirit was drinking heavily and Ai was seemly unable to talk from all the food going into her mouth. She takes a long drink from her glass.

"Isa we need music." Ai says looking at the other god.

"You want to sing don't you?" Isa asks raising an eyebrow.

"Noooo. I want you to sing Holding out for a hero!" Ai says smiling, "I want to use my new intention that makes up for a whole band!"

"Why the hell not!" Isa says standing up.

They leave the table and Delta goes with them. They sing in the background while we eat.

"The turkey isn't symmetrical!" Kid yells and everyone sighs.

"I am not eating it." Kid says pushing his plate away.

"No ones making you." Maka says eating her mashed potatoes.

Dinner goes smoothly from there besides Spirit flirting with the Turkey and Gopher getting jealus of the green bean cassorol and Noah having to calm him down which makes Black Star fake puke and Tsubaki to say it's cute. Then Black Star brings something up from when Kid was in the book of Eibon and calls Tsubaki a Ero which makes her leave in a huff and him follow her out of the room.

"Present time!" Ai yells after the table is cleared and Black Star and Tsubaki come back.

I watch as Soul gives Maka her present. After she opens it she glares at him and he smiles. She says something and hits him with a book. He says something back and kisses her. She smakes him and blushes. He kisses her again and she kisses back.

A drunk Spirit starts flirting with a Mizune sister who 'chee's at him.

Kid and Crona exchange gifts and so does everyone else. I smile as Death hands me one.

I open it and it's a skull broche. I kiss him.

"That's my gift." I say smirking and he pouts.

"Not a very good gift." He says crossing his arms.

I tackle him laughing.

"OMG Tilatubbie pajamas!" Ai yells happily holding up a pair of... purple tilatubie shaped pajamas.

"Dear God no!" Giriko yells falling over.

"Kid that's your birthday present too. Look it's symmetrical!" A drunk? Isa says pointing and laughing waving around a bottle of sake.

"Symmetry!" Kid says with sparkles in his eyes, "Ow! My eyes hurt!"

What a wonderful holiday I never bothered to celebrate before.

A/N: o3o Late ain't it? Well I did just finish it XD As said up above Xbox destracted me majorly and I don't have Xbox live so I can't play Xbox live to play versus mode in Left 4 Dead 2 which looks like a lot of fun! Well sorry about the major latness! I just haven't sat down to write this! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay warning here I have been minor obsesing over Transformers Animated it is just so awesome! Well I have been going to public school again so I'm kind of busy. And I'm getting a B in Math! *cries dramatically* I had straught A's until that stupid test I drew a blank on! I wasn't there for half the stuff! Oh well some people get F's in Litereture all you do is read there. Okay well I hope it's worth it. I've been on a mini writing spree starting with a Transformers Animated would you rather quiz for

Warning: Major crack, Yaoi, Yuri, idoitic moments galore! OOCness is common so wear your seat belts!, also swearing from Ai, Pedo bear, and others.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater no mater how much I wish I did all I own is my two OC's and a couple little things I added in. My sister owns her OC's. Oh I also don't own Transformers Animated wish I did. I also don't own G1 or the movie.

Parings: Um... OMG none this chapter! Oh wait I mentioned TFA BumblebeexMegatron *sigh* It's a slow chapter

No reviews for the last chapter XD I lost all the readers Yeah! ROFL yeah I'm an idiot *author feals like she's talking/typing to nobody*

~Maka's POV~

"Us against Megatron are you insane! I think I just sprang an oil leak." Crona says cowering behind the couch.

"Silence you fool Megatron is a of scrap metal compaired to my genious." Isa says pointing at herself one foot on the couch.

"Brilant observation. Brilant but your genious pales in comarison to the genious of our creator the original Starscream." Delta says.

"Hmm I could listen to this one all day." Ai says.

"What are you talking about I am the origanal Starscream!" Patty says in Ai's face.

"Liar! I am the original Starscream!" Ai says.

"I never said I was the original Starscream." Patty says moving slightly to the side.

"You just did right now." Ai says tapping her shoulder.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No. I didn't."

Patty and Ai were butting head now practically growling.

"Oh haven't you figured it yet. He is a patholgical liar." Liz says pointing at Patty, "Each of us clones represents one aspect of your personality."

"He's a coward." Liz says pointing at the cowering Crona.

"He's an egomaniac." Liz says pointing at Isa.

"He's a suckup." Liz says pointing at Delta.

"He's a liar." Liz says pointing at Patty.

"I am not!" Patty says offended.

"So which part of me did you come from?" Ai says leaning on the couch arm.

"Don't ask." Liz says hands on her hips.

Ai sighs, "This is going to be a long orbital sycle."

"What are they doing again?" I ask Kid who was sitting next to me on the couch opposite of the one the others were goofing off around.

"Apprently Ai and Isa had them staying up all night watching some cartoon from 2009 after Crona mentioned that he liked the Transformer movie Patty made us all watch a couple days ago." Kid says drinking some of his coffee.

"Wow so they memorized all that in one night?" I ask.

"I am Wreckgar. I am good for only one thing GARBAGE!" Isa yells in PedoBear's face laughing.

"They seem to be enjoying it. Though I don't really want to ask what Isa was showing Tsubaki on the computer. I saw Gopher drift over there earlier and has yet to move." Kid says eyes slowly gliding over to look at the computer where Tsubaki and Gopher sat looking at the screen. Ai was also there somehow having a tail that was wagging.

"So Isa dragged more people into Transformers Animated?" Stein asks.

"Huh?" I ask.

"She does this a lot. She had me obsesing over Transformers G1 when I started my training as a meister." Stein says, "You should have seen you're father he really was into it. Luckily we didn't have internet here at that time or it would have been worse. Tsubaki and Gopher over there have been sucked into the fandom."

"Look up Blumblebee Megatron!" Ai squels happily.

"Wow I never actually thought of that." Tsubaki says clicking.

"Really? The episode Megatron got his body back made it seem obvious when he started attacking Starscream when Starscream started attacking Bumblebee." Ai says tilting her head.

"They make it seem intresting for a show about giant robots." Kid says.

"It is. When Ai was first starting out she didn't like anything to do with robots then I made her watch a couple episodes of G1 now she loves it! I think that's the reason she's like how she is." Isa says rubbing her neck laughing.

"I'm Starscream! I can fly!" Ai says on top of the table spinning.

"Ai off the table! You're getting foot prints all over it!" Kid yells stomping his foot.

"Fine." She says jumping off.

"You guys talking about Transformers?" Giriko asks walking in drinking a bottle of beer.

"Yeah." I say nodding.

"I was into Andromeda myself." Giriko says sitting down laughing.

"Really? I watched all of them!" Shinigami-Sama says walking in.

"Yeah Galvatron was my favorite character." Giriko says.

"I liked G1 Galvatron! He was my idol when I was younger!" Ai says happily.

"I liked watching G1 to see how many times Skywarp would have an identy crises per epidode." Justin says walking in.

"That was so funny! Starscream had one once too. I was all two Thundercrackers but Skywarp isn't there. Holy cow! Starscream had an identy crises!" Ai says hyperly.

"I wish they were real." Patty says sitting upside down on the couch.

"Patty say that again." Ai says turning to face Patty eyes glinting.

"I wish they were real." Patty repeats.

"By goves I've had an idea! I'm opening a portal to TFA! I'm getting me some Cybertronions!" Ai says pumping her fists up.

"Um... Shouldn't we not be invading other places? Probably nobody who reads this watches Transformers." I say.

"Sooo~ That's there problem and they should watch it! It's freaking awesome and this is the reason the author is updating so fast she's on a roll! And it's because of TFA so cut her some slack Maka." Ai says seriously, "So now I'm going to my lab to make a space bridge!"

"This will be wonderful! Being able to go to other places! Imagine killing off everyone you hate in a TV show!" Shinigami-Sama says happily.

"That would be cool." I say thinking about it.

"Crona want to go get some ice cream?" I hear Kid asks Crona.

"Sure." Crona says nodding.

"Can I come?" I ask walking over to the two smiling.

"Yeah." Kid says smiling back.

So we leave walking to the ice cream shop. When we reach there I notice fimialar pink hair behind the window of the white painted shop. When we walk inside it was a nice Ice cream shop red and white tiled floors. Stuff ranging from the late 90's to the the early 80's lined the walls. Then I noticed Ai serving ice cream.

"Hey Ai I thought you were making a space bridge or whatever." I say when we reach the counter.

"I was buuut I need a couple dolars for the final part. It's hard to find Allspark fragments ya' know." Ai says shrugging, "Oh yeah I think I may have saw Medusa or Arachne. I don't know who it was but they looked angry. Maybe it was just PedoBear mad at being thrown out of the house after he got infront of the TV. So what do you want?"

We all blink at her until Crona starts ordering then we get ours and sit down to eat.

A/N: Kinda weird place to end it but I kinda want to post this as fast as possible you know. Also if you haven't watched any Transformers you should it is awesome. At least watch the movies even though I haven't really watched all of one. I have caught bits and peices of the newest ones. I saw the G1 one with Unicron in it. Giant planet munching guy. Nom nom's everything and has a giant vat of acid in him. Also reviews would be nice and the only thing keeping me writing really. Well that and rewatching AMV's that make me 'aww' and want to write along with my family's plot bunny making me. Also Megatron is PIMP why else would he need so many Seekers? All it takes is a bing, yahoo, goole, ext. search to figure what the heck I'm talking about if you don't understand. Ooor you could just search it on here ;P There are some really cute stories. Yes I am trying to sell you on Transformers OMG I'm Swindle the gay arms dealer(sorry Swindle) Oh great now I'M having an identy cresis. Not Bob: For all Transformer Animated fans you should write more Lockdown and Bumblebee! I will once I get to know them better! I might even write a threesome of Lockdown, Swindle, and Bumblebee. Blitzwing: It'z alvayz a threezome vith me Mwahahaha! Neko: We all know you're a german acsented Decepticon who has three personalities Blitzwing and that's why we love you. Please review. Pwease? *puppy dog eyes*


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay life and school kicking my butt along with Red VS Blue curse you Halo based web cartoon. I have a runny nose . I also had my netbook taken away for a while for being stuborn as a donkey. Did you know donkey's aren't actually stubborn they're just smart like if they can't see the other side of a gourge they aren't jumping. I am also typeing on mhy stomache which means a ton of spelling mistakes and rewriting on my part. Spring break is just around the corner for me and a big snowstorm gave me two snow days in a row! If tommorow we don't get one then it's like spring break already! Woot! I love sleeping in! Well I hope this chapter is okay next chapter there actually will be plot development and I can finish this story! It's fun writing it but I love the feeling of completing a story.

Warning: Cross-over. Explosions, gnomes, shonen-ai, crack, symmetry, stuff.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater no mater how much I wish I did all I own is my two OC's and a couple little things I added in. My sister owns her OC's. Oh I also don't own Transformers Animated wish I did. I also don't own G1 or the movie.

Parings: Giriko/Justin

Responses to reviews-

Yeah my grammer probably isn't the best since I'm not even in High School and my school doesn't really teach grammer...

~Maka's POV~

"What is THAT?" I ask looking at th giant well... thing.

"Well obviously it's a space bridge." Delta says from next to the machine on a computer.

"Yeah what Delta said. I think Isa was right on this one the TFA space bridge is definitly the best for our needs. The original Transformers one would take up too much room." Ai says wearing a hard hat and holding a clipboard.

"It's symetrical!" Kid yells looking at it in one of his symmetry moods.

"So Delta can we fire it up yet?" Isa asks.

"Almost I just need to finish the final programing aaaaand done." Delta says hitting the finish button, "Now I kind of have to go. Light's been yelling at me to get back. Says I can't take up your guys time." Delta says sighing.

"I'll miss you Delta!" Ai says glomping the girl, "Pop by soon!"

"Sure. Bye Isa." Delta says waving to Isa said person growling at her.

With that Delta pulls out a clawed glove and slices it down tearing a hole. Then waving to us she steps threw it and it closes.

"Okay I'm starting it up." Isa says walking over to the control pannel.

After pressing a few buttons she pulls a leaver. Ai was singing When you're evil. A bright blue light colects in the center of the object. It got bigger until it stopped at about being 25 feet in diameter.

"Wohoo! It works!" Ai says jumping.

"Good job Ai-Chan~ Usually it would have exploded~" Shinigami-Sama says.

"Explode!" Soul, Liz, Eruka, and I all yell.

"Yep~ Every inventor has some explosions~" Ai says laughing, "I wonder if we'll get Megs first."

"Anyone got any bets." Giriko says drinking some beer.

"I bet Optimus." Liz says.

"Prowl." Stein says.

"The jet twins!" Patty giggles.

After seventeen other bets the 'bridge' starts to do something.

"We got something!" Ai shouts now with goggles.

"Okay reeling it in!" Isa shouts back.

Then a blurr of yellow comes tumbling out of the bridge.

"Okay $100 dollars to Ai." Isa says pointing to the happy pinkette.

"Woot! Bumblebee! Okay now to be an interdimentional dignitary." Ai says happily skipping over to the mech who was rubbing his head.

"Where the slag am I?" Bumblebee asks.

"We call this place Shinigami-Sama and Kid's house in Death City, Nevada on Earth. Um... we don't have a name for this dimention but you came from the TFA demention dear Bumblebee." Ai says humming and rocking on her heels.

"Whaaaat!"

"We. Are. In. His." Isa points at Shinigami-Sama, "House. In. Death. City. Nevada. In. A. Different. Dimention."

"Yeah here you're in a TV show. A childrens TV show." Liz says.

"Which we all LOVE!" Patty says hyperly.

"Okay so how did I get here." Bumblebee asks.

"Space bridge. You really don't want to know how." I say pointing to the machine.

"How do I get back? I was right in the middle of a fight with Megatron! Oh... I think I'll stay here." Bumblebee says edging away from the space bridge.

I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Oh old Megs isn't THAT bad." Isa says laughing.

"How are you on a nickname bases with Megatron?" Stein asks drinking some 'tea' Marie made.

"Oh I was- Giriko please get off of Justin and stop making out I don't have a camera and we need to make a good impression on poor innocent Bumblebee." Isa says hands on her hips looking at the Chainsaw and Gillotine.

"Or get a room." Liz offers.

"I think we'll use the room." Justin says pulling Giriko into the mysterous door no one enters besides Justin.

"Holy crap is that a Gnome!" was the last thing anyone heard before the door shut.

"Um... I don't want to know." I say looking at the door.

"I wonder who else we can pull through!" Ai says pulling the leaver again cackling happily.

Then the light appears again and a magenta shape tumbles through.

"Who dares sommon me!" Starscream yells.

"I did Mr. Starscream sir!" Ai says sauluting, "I wanted to see who else we could pull through!"

"Who else? Where are we?" Starscream asks.

"Well Bumblebee's here and we are in an alternet universe where your's is a childs TV show." Liz says shrugging.

"I thought Ai was the alternet dimmensional dignitary." Patty says.

"Yeah so?" Liz says.

"I'mma pullin' the lever!" Ai yells feet planted against the machine as she pulls back on the leaver with all her weight and the leaver breaks and she falls on her butt, "Opsey." She giggles rubbing the back of her head.

The bridge starts acting up and then promtly explodes. The last thing I saw was multiple things coming out of the space bridge and then a red and yellow blurr hitting me.

A/N: Aaand now my chin hurts. This chapter is epicly short but this is a good ending point I think. My nose is still running and I'm even more addicted to the song Harder, Better, faster, stronger. If you haven't watched the video Daft Hands - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger watch it. It is freaking amazing as heck. I wish I could do that but sadly I just end up failing epicly. As an end not I hate you TFA Shockwave gag on a spoon and you just lost the game and the cake is a lie. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter I'm putting you threw hell. Yes I'm writing this in Ai's POV dear God/Gods/Primus what have I done. Oh and I bleached my hair~ I did it myself so now I look like I have brown spots and streaks in my hair. I love it XD Oh and I got 18 1/2 inches cut off of my hair and I'm donating it to Locks Of Love. I love my hair right now I liked it when it was long but it was almost impossible to manage.

Warning:

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater no mater how much I wish I did all I own is my two OC's and a couple little things I added in. My sister owns her OC's. Oh I also don't own Transformers Animated wish I did. I also don't own G1 or the movie. I also don't own the song Move Your Body.

Parings:

Responses to reviews-

~Ai's POV~

"Move your body every everybody. Move body come on now everybody. Move your body. Move your body. Everybody come on now move your body." I sing groggily sitting up little birds flying in my vision.

"Aww." I grown pouting looking at the blown up space bridge, "Who does everything I love/touch blow up?"

"You have the same problem?" Wheeljack asks sitting up.

"OMG Wheeljack how did you get here!" I say then look at the metal surface I'm sitting on, "Blitzwing how did you get THERE! I'm heavy that has got to be unconftorble!"

"Bumblebee!" I hear a girls voice yell.

"Could you please get off me?" I hear Maka ask someone.

"Oh sorry." I hear what had to be Sari say.

"What is going on here?" I hear Megatron say.

I turn and I see the almighty Decepticon lord rubbing his head looking around.

"I broke my space bridge and boom all of you are here!" I yell gestoring with my arms happily.

"Where are we is more important." A large red and blue transformer says.

"Oh well Optimus prime you're in Death City, Nevada in Shinigami-Sama's house. His son Kid or Death the Kid lives here too with his weapons Elizabeth and Patrica Thompson! You have crossed a dementonal rift from where we call Transformers animated a pretty polular childs TV series from 2008-2009. It is one of the many Transformers usiverses. My only problem with it is the lack of Bluestreak and doorwings." I say bowing slightly one arm out to the side the other under me, "Many people write fanfictions about you guys! There are lots of popular pairings most of which you will all freak out and/or try to kill all of the people who write/draw/like the pairing!"

"What are some of these 'pairings'?" Optimus asks.

"Oh it's stuff like Lockdown/Swindle, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Thundercracker/Skywarp, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Ronimus Prime/Blurr/Jazz, BumblebeeXSari, Slipstream/BlackArachnia, Sential Primes chinXNoah's hat, Swindle/Wasp, Waspinator/Bumblebee, Jazz/Prowl, Wreck Gar/Ratchet, Jet twins/Ratchet, Jetfire/Jetstorm, Lugunt/Blitzwing, Blitzwing/Starscream, Starscream/Bumblebee, Megatron/Starscream, just to name a few." Isa says.

Everyone minus me, oh and Giriko and Justin who had yet to return from the mysterious doors depths, was now up and staring at her wide eyed/opticed.

"You forgot Optimus Prime/Bumblebee! Also Swindle/Bumblebee, Lockdown/Bumblebee, Prowl/Bumblebee, Skywarp/Bumblebee, Thundercracker/Bumblebee, Ramjet/Bumblebee, Sunstorm/Bumblebee, Jetfire/Bumblebee, Jetstorm/Bumblebee, Jet twins/Bumblebee, Safeguard/Bumblebee, Blurr/Bumblebee, Bulkhead/Bumblebee, Ironhide/Bumblebee, Shockwave/Bumblebee, Longarm/Bumblebee, Ratchet/Bumblebee, SlipstreamXBumblebee, Cliffjumper/Bumblebee, and there was this one with the constructicon's and Bumblebee!" I say giggling.

"That's a lot of Bumblebee pairings." Stein says.

"Best part is in half the pairings the other person is basically a Pedophile!" Isa says laughing so hard she was rolling on the floor.

"I-I'm scared." Skywarp says just now every notices how Skywarp was trapped under the onconsious bodies of all the other clones and Starscream.

"Poor, poor Uke Skywarp." Liz says shaking her head.

"What's a Uke?" Skywarp, Bumblebee, The Jet twins Jetstorm and Jetfire, Sari. and Crona ask.

"Oh well that-" Isa starts but Maka covers her mouth.

"No! Don't tell them!" Kid yells.

"You don't need to know until you're older." Stein says simply.

"Starscream what's a uke?" Skywarp asks the now waking up seeker.

"Oh that's just some weird squishy term used by fangirls." Starscream says sitting up.

"Everyone is my uke!" Thundercracker yells.

"Um... TC I don't think everyone agrees with that..." Maka says.

"The term Thundercracker is everyone is my bitch and you are my bitch." Isa says.

"I am not uncomftorble." Ramjet says from underneth Sunstorm.

"Well I must say my wonderous brother you are very comfy." Sunstorm says.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Slipstream says rubbing her helm.

"Well I don't get paid anything~" I say clapping my hands, "So Transformer peoples any questions?"

"Yes how long did it take you to build the space bridge that brought us here?" Bulkhead asks.

"About 34.6573 hours I used everything you said off the show to help then winged the rest I'm surprised it didn't blow up right away~"

"That's pretty cool." Bumblebee says.

"Yep~ Now I just remembered that I have a cake in the oven. Mmm car cake." I say licking my lips.

All the transformers pale then Megatron chuckles.

"Not a real car cake is it." Megatron says.

"No it's a cake made out of cars. Metal is tasty especially living metal." I say almost drooling but Isa was a good mothery figure and taught me not to drool.

"Hey everyone guess what!" Patty says walking in.

"What!" Everyone yells at her.

"I bleached Crona's hair!" Patty says laughing.

"Cool!" I say running over to the former pinkette now blonde.

"Poor kid." Ragnarok says in his human form just wearing boxers with chibi Ragnarok's in sword form on them.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Isa yells pointing at said boxers.

"Why do you have Ragnarok boxers?" Liz asks.

"For when my soul ones are dirty." Isa says shrugging.

"Um... okay?" Liz says backing away.

"Now for the sending back of you guys-" I was cut off by the lights turning off then everything goes black.

A/N: I wonder what the fudge happened. You know one of my friends would censore me just for saying fudge but one time I got away with saying I would Bitch Slap one of my friends if he dared steal my chicken nuggets. Yep I am protective of my food. Sorry for the wait this is like my first but best story XD Probably not worth it but I'm going to start working on the next right away. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay this rant made me have to finish writing this chapter and posting it. Yeah weird. Well you know all the stuff saying corn syrup is bad for you? Well a lot of people believe that, though it might be true I don't really know, so it's like some huge experiment on America to see if that's the reason why there are a ton of over weight people. I blame the lack of zombies but it's up for debate. Ah the end of Summer is near and I've been wanting to write yay~ There will probably be weekly or biweekly updates depending on inspiration and when I can get on the internet. Luckily the times I'm home and the times the internet is up for my use work very well together so :) I hope I can keep up the writing for all you readers out there. Also I want to learn German I wonder why that's even a foriegn language at my school you'd think it would be something like French, because we already have Spanish as another foreign language. Chinese would probably be better because how much America owes it in debt, oh well not time to dwell on things I've got typing to do.

Warning: Human pedo bear.

Disclaimor: I do not own Soul Eater no mater how much I wish I did all I own is my two OC's and a couple little things I added in. My sister owns her OC's. Oh I also don't own Transformers Animated wish I did. I also don't own G1 or the movie.

Parings: Sorry nothing this chapter.

Responses to reviews-

~Maka's POV~

The first thing I noticed after waking up was the aching in the back of my head. Then how Shinigami-Sama had disappeared and also the new kid kind of standing there. The kid looked around and smiled as he noticed I was up. He looked like a younger version of Shinigami-Sama.

"Maka-Chan~ How are you? Not hurt I hope~" The kid says in a faint sing song voice.

Suddenly something clicks in my head. He was talking like Shinigami-Sama and was where Shinigami-Sama had been before. Maybe this kid was Shinigami-Sama and someone turned him younger.

"Shinigami-Sama?" I ask seeing if he would respond.

"Yes Maka-Chan~" He asks tilting his head.

"You're fourteen." I'm really guessing the age but it did the trick.

He looks down and notices the change. He looks faintly suprised then shrugs. He looks back at me and smiles.

"Well seems like I'm the same age as all the students for a while~" Shinigami-Sama says.

Suddenly there was a blood curtling scream. A glass sitting on the table broke then the coffee pot next to it. A cast iron skillet next to the doorway closer to the origin broke into six pieces banging against the floor. Everyone imediatly sat up covering their ears, or in the Transformers case, whatever robots ears are called. Isa's eye twitches then after three more minutes it stops.

I start walking to the door. Inside was a bunch of science type equipment and in the middle stood a woman with waist length pink hair. She had a body type similar to Blair or Isa's but was wearing clothes more towards Ai's style. She was staring at a glass shelf the glass in thousands of pieces on the floor. It appeared as if several were missing.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What do you think?" She asks her voice mature not like the scream, "Somehow I turn older and several of my potions are gone."

This woman was Ai. So Shinigami-Sama and Ai switched ages and someone stole potions from Ai. This seemed very, very bad.

"What's all the yelling about?" A deep, masculine voice asks.

I wonder for a second if it was Crona as an adult or in some really weird twist of fate Isa as a guy. Both theroies are proved wrong when I turn and see a man around 6' 2" and slim with shaggy, but nice brown hair. His eyes were a rich chocolate brown and his skin darkened with a tan. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie.

"Who are you?" I ask looking at him.

"Pedo bear." He says simply.

I was floored. That perverted teddy bear backpack that Isa had? He turned into a hot guy? That really made no sense. It made as much sense as adult Ai.

"Pedo bear you know how I said I was making something to turn you into a human?" Ai asks.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks.

"Someone stole it and apparently used it on you." Ai says handing him a mirror.

Pedo bear looked at the mirror wide eyed. Then he smirks holding the mirror up and infront of his face brushing his hair back.

"Man I'm sexy." He says admiring himself in the mirror.

I make a face similar to the one every one made when Excalibur was mentioned and turn away. I walk over to Ai as she was searching threw the varius potions in the cabnet.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"Well apparently someone stole the one that turned pedo bear human, the age enhancer, and the age decresser. I know several others are missing I'm cheacking all the ones I have to figure out which ones are missing. Maka you go cheack on everyone else make sure they are all okay." Ai says.

"I can't believe you aren't acting like a kid." I say surprised.

"The potion also effects how the user acts. Making them act more mature. The age decressor has the opposite effect so you should cheack on Shinigami-Sama." Ai says.

"Okay hopefully they didn't steal anything dangerous." I says walking out.

I think I hear Ai whisper 'Everything can be dangerous if used correctly.' but I shrug it off. Probably just a trick of the wind. I mean all they did was make Pedo bear human, make Shinigami-Sama young, and Ai older. The later probably worse for an offesive assult. Ai was smart in her own way being more mature probably making her more of a threat. I look around Isa was happily chatting with several of the robots. Shinigami-Sama was laughing while being carried around by Stein. Kid was looking around his eye brows furrowed. I also notice Black Star who was oddly quiet.

"What're you looking for Kid?" I ask.

"I can't find Liz or Patty. Tsubaki and Soul also seem to be missing." Kid says looking at me worried, "Spirit, Crona, and Marie went out looking for them."

"Ai said several potions she made are missing that's what made her scream." I say.

"She's probably throwing a fit." Kid says smiling slightly chuckling.

"No actually." I say and Kid looks surprised, "Someone used one of the potions on her she looks around twenty-eight now."

"You mean to tell me Ai is acting mature?" Kid asks and I nod, "We are all going to die this is the sigh of the coming apocalypse."

"Serously Kid Ai isn't that bad." I say.

"She put a force field around the city and locked us in and used candy she made to make all of us fall in love with someone for her own sick amusment. She made a beach for no real reason. She even made a portal to another demension probably doom both of our demesions because she was bored." Kid says.

"Yeah I didn't really think before saying that." I say.

"I could tell. Will you help me find them they might just be walking around." Kid says.

"Yeah I'm worried Tsubaki normaly would have cheacked the scream." I say worried.

Kid nods and we both start looking around asking different people and robots if they'd seen any of the missing four. No one knew which made both of us worry more. After a couple hours papa, Marie, and Crona had yet to return and we still hadn't found any of the four weapons. Ai walked out of the science room with a grim face.

"What did you find missing?" I ask.

"A potion that if in the wrong hands could bring down the gods themselves." Ai says.

"Hey is it the one that makes waffles? Or the ones that makes french toast? Oh please don't tell it's the one that makes pancakes!" Isa says leaning over the gray kind of bucket helmed ones shoulder, Megatron I think, shoulder.

Ai face plams sighing.

"... Oh Primus please tell me it's not that one." Isa says suddenly very serious. Ai nods grimly, "Slag..."

A/N: Did I really just write that last part? Dang it this is comedy! Not drama or anything! Oh well we are nearly the end of this story probably five, maybe six or seven more chapters. My elder sister Not Bob made me add the part about waffles. Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated I will try and get back to any logged in comments and I do write in requests for pairings in this even if it's just slightly mentioned ): Well I hope you all enjoyed this have a great end of the summer!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ... I have no right to talk to you about my life... You may hit me with rocks if you wish...

Warning: Just screwed up shameless shipping because I'm a huge bitch. Oh yeah and a warning for the slight cussing.

Disclaimer: If you know it I don't own it. Also chapter seven SORRY about that Dane Cook! I completely forgot about crediting that. Thank you two pissed off reviews telling everyone where that is from. Flamers/angry people/trolls/people with too much time on their hands/insomniacs what would we do with out you?

Parings:

Responses to reviews-

~Gopher's POV~

I stand next to the wall a scowl on my face. I feel strangely left out right now. No one has talked to me and I haven't had any action. I'm an important person! Suddenly a tall pink haired chick walks by reading a book. She was wearing black dress pants and a black, long sleeve collar shirt with pink strips going down it making it look almost pin stripped, almost. Her long hair was in a bun with a pair of chop sticks threw it a pair of glasses perched on her nose as she scans the page a frown on her face.

She seemed familiar somehow. Maybe Ai's mom? No way that hellion couldn't have anything to do with this quiet chick. She probably acted like she had a stick up her butt like Medusa. Man she was a bitch. Suddenly the woman turns her head to me. She takes off her glasses stopping her walk and closing the book as she makes both things disappear.

"Oh, hello Gopher I'm happy to see you are well. It seems I haven't talked to you in a while. I'm also glad you have not gone missing." She says her voice not completely monotone.

"Who are you?" I ask the woman.

"It appears no one told you yet. Someone used one of my potions on me making me older. They also turned Shinigami-Sama younger and Pedo bear human. Also they stole one potion that could destroy all of the universes." Ai says looking at a clip board, "I think whoever has done these things has kidnapped the weapons. I have yet to find one weapon here that isn't an immature god."

"Who's a weapon?" I ask.

"Isa didn't you know that? She's a scythe." Ai says twirling a pen in her hand.

"So what are we going to do to stay alive?" I ask.

"It's a good thing I chipped Crona for that experiment I can probably find everyone and whoever kidnapped them with that." Ai says.

"You chipped Crona?" I say stunned.

"Yes when I gave him the potion to separate Ragnarok from his body." Ai says turning to leave, "I'd stay around someone if I were you we don't know when or if they will strike again."

The click of her heels fade away and I wonder who could have done this. Then I notice something dark out of the corner of my eye. I then see a large black spider crawling across the floor. I scream jumping away from it. A laugh comes from somewhere.

"What are you laughing at!" I say angry.

"You, you're afraid of spiders?" Ragnarok asks walking in.

"Hey I thought Crona was missing." I say.

"Yeah I don't know where the twerp is and I don't care. I'm enjoying my free time." Ragnarok says stretching, "I've really got to thank the kid this is great."

"You are probably the worst weapon ever." I say.

"I won't be any help really somethings blocking the connection between me and Crona." Ragnarok says crossing his arms.

"Freedom!" Pedo bear screams.

I stare wide eyed as the man runs down the hallway in the nuuuude. Ew he's all old. Okay he is looks about Noah-Sama's age but who knows how old he actually is.

"Pedo bear how many times have I told you to put your pants back on! There are children a soup!" Isa yells running down the hall with a pair of brown pants.

"A soup?" Ragnarok says curiously.

"Yes, a soup don't you have any beef-a-roni Ragnarok?" Isa asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ragnarok says, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes complete gravy you just are a complete rague." Isa says crossing her arms.

"Rague? Isn't that a sauce?" I ask.

"Oh! Now you're just trying to make me mad you bitch!" Ragnarok yells.

Isa scoffs loudly at Raganrok, "I am not a penne you avacado beet."

"You are a complete retard." Ragnarok says finally brushing her off.

"No you're a rague!" Isa screams at the retreating Raganrok before walking away.

Pedo bear picks up the pants putting them on.

"Restraint!" He yells running away again.

Now I was left alone in the room wondering what just happened. Those idiots were going to make a fool out of Noah-sama I just knew it. I start walking out before I see a boy about my age trying to eat seven Popsicle at once.

"Hello Gopher~ How ya doing~" He says goofily before walking away.

"Who are you?" I ask looking at him confused.

"I'm Death~ I'm a kid again!" He says happily.

"So Ai was telling the truth?" I say thoughtfully.

"What were you telling the truth about?" Shinigami says tilting his head.

Okay since when was he a retard? When did I have the inner thought processs of a thirteen year old girl? Oh well, "No! Not me Ai! You know the bitch that locked us all in this city!"

"You don't have to yell." Shinigami says crossing his arms pouting slightly.

I sigh, "Sorry about that. I just had to deal with Ragnarok laughing at me, a pantsless Pedo bear, and Isa making no sense."

"I'll except your apology on one condition." Shinigami says.

"Depends on what it is?" I say not wanting to do anything horrible.

"Fine I won't except your apology! You have to promise to do it!" Shinigami says hands on his hips.

"Okay if it will get you to leave me alone." I say defeated after this I could go find Noah-Sama.

Shinigami smiles somewhat creepily and grabs my wrist and starts pulling me towards the door. I panic slightly and try pulling away but he's really strong for someone three inches shorter than me. Maybe I am kind of weak? No way that can't be it.

"Where are you dragging me?" I ask threw gritted teeth.

"We're going to the carnival~" Shinigami says happily.

"A carnival?" I ask.

"Yep~ Isn't that awesome~ No one else would go with me! Isa was too busy trying to get Ai not to send those robots back, Ai was trying to send the robots home, Patty's destroying giraffe's, Kid's too busy, and everyone else just won't go or is ignoring me!" Shinigami whines.

"I know how you feel no one even notices me anymore! I stole Giriko's booze without him even noticing me! I even took "  
Justin's head phones and messed up Kid's hair!" I say exasperated.

"Yeah! Ignored people unite!" Shinigami says.

"We will never be ignored again! Noah-Sama will have no choice but to notice me!" I yell.

"We'll show them what happens when they ignore us!" Shinigami yells.

"After the carnival." I say.

"Of course I'm not missing out on it~" Shinigami says.

We both smile and head towards the smell of cotton candy, carnival food, and puke. Seeing the slight outline of rides from over the tops of buildings.

A/N: Hello people. Sorry for not updating so long. I've just been busy slacking off hehe. Well I hope this is half decent. Half of it was done for almost three months before I finished it in ten minutes after my ideas started going at it like rabbits. Kind of sad now that we killed all of our rabbits for their meat... Oh well new topic~ Free cookies for any one who reads this! I love you all even you flamers and trolls you're a much needed part of the internet ecosystem how could we survive without people like you to hate? But then I think I'm physically incapable of feeling strong emotions like love or hate but that's philosophical stuff no one wants to hear~ I don't know when the next chapter will come but it might be soon~


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well I have not updated in a really long time. I know some Spanish now so it's been a really, really long time. My parent's are leaving my sister and me at home while they go to a concert...

Warning: Just screwed up shameless shipping because I'm a huge bitch. Oh yeah and a warning for the slight cussing. Also this gets really, REALLY cracky.

Disclaimor: If you've heard of it elsewhere I don't own it. Also I do not own the puppet mentioned later on... it is property of Andrew Hussie and threw him, Bro.

Parings:

Responses to reviews-

*Chirp chirp chirp*

Neko: Shut up crikets get off my territory!

*Chirp chirp chirp*

Neko: *Fires guns at crickets*

~Gopher's POV~

Shinigami hardly seemed to notice how run down the carnival was and just kept skipping threw. Well at least it wasn't horror movie level creepy. It just kind of looked like it had been left to rust for a couple years.

I waited as Shinigami bought us some tickets for the rides. He came back with two handfuls of brightly colored perforated paper rectangles. With a huge smile on his face he drags me off towards the rides.

"Let's go on the bumper cars!" Shinigami says dragging me to the ride.

The bumper cars were as ratty as the rest of the carnival. Shinigami handed out tickets to the person attending the ride. I strapped myself into one of the cars and so did Shinigami I send a glare towards him and he just does a competitive smirk. Soon the cars started moving. Over half of them didn't work so we also had to maneuver around the stationary cars.

Shinigami laughs as he starts pushing my car around by the side as I try to get away but I was stuck between two annoying stationary cars. Soon the ride was over and Shinigami and I leave the small enclosure. It was actually pretty nice being away from Noah-Sama. I shake my head, I'd been spending too much time with Maka and the others.

"So what ride should we go on next?" Shinigami asks.

"How about the haunted house." I say pointing towards the building.

Shinigami nods and we go into the haunted house. It was really odd that no one was taking admission but at least it made everything free.

Inside it was stranger than how empty it was outside. There were a few lights on but none of the machines were turned on. We went around a bend and heard voices. It sounded like someone was yelling. There was an evil laugh. I motioned for Shinigami to be quiet then we creeped along to find the voices.

Behind one of the glass walls that usually just had a quickly constructed scene from a horror movie in it was Spirit. Behind Spirit was Marie, Crona, Liz, Soul, and Black Star. The later two were unconscious while Liz was holding Crona close with Marie infront of them in a defensive position. I gasp as I see who had them hostage.

Medusa stood over them laughing. Behind her a creepy looking puppet wearing a baseball cap and a blue shirt which says 'Cal' on it. Medusa was now working with puppets? She just keeps getting creepier and creepier. She was almost at creeper hiding it the boys changing room creepy. Also the coconut bras both of them were wearing made it just a tab creepier.

"Medusa! I'm making a citizens arrest on you!" Shinigami yells.

Before he could move in to make his arrest the puppet had his arms tangled in Shinigami's hair and it's feet were swinging around wildly. Shinigami screams and tries to rip the puppet off him. The puppet didn't like that plan and seemed to grab Shinigami's arms while it swung around like superman's cape.

"How do you like my new henchman?" Medusa laughs.

Things were getting out of control. Shinigami was getting attacked by a puppet and Medusa had quite a few people captive. There was only one thing I could do. I could become James Bond. It was time to shine.

I looked around for anything I could use to sneak into the room. Above me was an open vent. I jumped up and grabbed the edge wiggling my way into the vent. It was slightly cramped and extremely dusty but probably the stealthiest way in. Crawling threw I finally saw the vent into the room. Exactly below me was Medusa. I kicked the vent open and swung down kicking Medusa in the head. I landed on her back knocking the air out of her lungs.

I grab some rope out of my pocket, I was glad for grabbing that now. I tie Medusa's hands together and sit her upright. All that needed to be finished was to check if Shinigami had beaten that puppet yet. When I turned around to check my palm hit my forehead with enough force to leave a big red mark.

The puppet had a gun to Shinigami's head and Shinigami had multiple red lipstick prints on his face. The puppet was doing some sort of creepy laughing with bright lipstick on, Medusa joined in, her laugh was more evil than creepy though. Shinigami shrugged sheepishly. I grabbed Medusa and walked towards the window. Then I threw Medusa at the window. The window broke, the glass shattering showering everything near it in glass. Medusa hit the puppet dead on. The gun flew out of it's hands and for one second it was pinned under Medusa. The next it was gone.

The people behind me cheered my success. Liz ran up to me and hugged me before planting a kiss on my lips. I turned red but dipped her down and kissed her myself. Everyone clapped. I had saved the day. We all went back to the mansion. When we got there everything had returned to normal.

Ai was trying to shove Pedo bear in the blender. Both had returned to their regular selves. Isa was sitting in the emo corner sad about the lack of giant robots. Crona ran into Kids arms and Shinigami, who returned to his real age, pushed them arms width apart. Right before he shoved them back together. Medusa was put into jail and we were all happy, besides Isa and the many giraffes whose necks had been broken by Patty.

A/N: This chapter really got out of hand. I have no idea what I just wrote, none what so ever. In the beginning Gopher's POV was going to end when they saw Medusa but my muse decided not. This was going to be a longer story but whatevs. Also my hair is uber short now! Short hair is a lot easier to take care of and my sister is a lot better and shaving heads than cutting bangs. She cut my bangs so they were diagonal until I finally just shaved my head. Well thanks everyone who has read all this story. I hope it wasn't too disappointed. Maybe I'll rewrite it and make it better, with a different, longer ending.


End file.
